


I Check In (to a Sex Support Group)

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Pizza Places, Romance, Slow Burn, cross-shaped candies, free burgers from 12 to 1 pm, romcom, sex support group au, this is a wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: Boo Seungkwan thinks that the university sex support group might be what his best friend, Jeon Wonwoo, needs to finally come out of the closet.However, things go wrong when he meets some sex addict named Hansol.





	1. Highly Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> the title was inspired by the rap line's "check in". quality song.
> 
> this fic is cross posted on aff and is also a collab by me and my pal kkabsong.
> 
> pls enjoy.
> 
> -
> 
> additionally, kkabsong (aff) and i have decided to add a playlist comprised of the songs used as titles for the fic. the playlist is a hot ass mess but please do give it a listen.
> 
> Playlist:  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsnEX0JMFF8M-WZyreG8lOBdeB2pwQcpH)

[hamburgers](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/1/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#)special. Another person who was excited for said special was Boo Seungkwan. He was currently hovering around the science hall as he waited for his best friend Wonwoo to get out of class.

 

However, it seemed that Wonwoo's class was being held in a bit later than usual, and Seungkwan was growing impatient. He wanted his damn burger.

 

To hopefully distract himself while waiting, Seungkwan decided to read a random bulletin board on the wall. It was littered with many notices of science fairs and other science related things coming up. He wasn't a major in this field, so none of it really got his attention. That was until he spotted a definitely-not-expected[flyer](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/1/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#)pinned in the corner of the board.

 

_'Shua's Sex Support Group!_

_Having problems regarding anything sex-wise?_

_Meet others like you and get help from Sex[Psychology major](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/1/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#)Hong Joshua, today!_

_Location: Room 315, Science Hall. - Time: 4:10'_

 

That was new. As far as Seungkwan knew, there was never any groups like that at their university. It was quite the uptight uni anyways. He continued to stare at the flyer, not even noticing that the person he'd been waiting for was now standing right next to him and staring up at the flyer, too.

 

"Sex Support Group?" Wonwoo said in a[monotone](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/1/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#)voice, startling Seungkwan in the process and causing the latter to turn towards his taller friend with a scandalised look. 

 

"Jesus, Wonwoo! I told you cut down on the creepy appearing out of nowhere thing!" Seungkwan scolded, unnecessarily poking Wonwoo's chest with his finger for the nagging emphasis. To this, Wonwoo mumbled a half-hearted apology. 

 

Redirecting his attention back to the bulletin board, Seungkwan pointed towards the flyer in question from earlier. "We're doing this," Seungkwan said matter-of-factly.

 

Wonwoo could tell that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. "And why in the hell would we go to some college 'sex support group'? That's sketchy as hell." Seungkwan went from pointing to wagging his finger in Wonwoo's face, shaking his head along with it. 

 

"No, no, my son. We're going to this so you can finally accept the fact that, you know," Seungkwan looked around shiftily before leaning in to whisper, "...gay." 

 

Giving the shorter his trademark Wonwoo Stare, he took a moment before rebutting. "First off, I'm older. Stop calling me your son." Wonwoo sighed as Seungkwan looked like he wanted to argue, but Wonwoo held up his hand so he could continue. "Second, a support group full of weirdos is _not_ how I want to exploit my sexuality."

 

Seungkwan took a moment to just close his eyes, as if he was cleansing himself of the complaints his friend had. Wonwoo continued to stare at him, waiting for his response, but Seungkwan simply looped his arm with the taller's and began dragging him out of the science hall. "Trust me, Won. I am the notorious Boo Seungkwan, after all." 

 

Before he could voice his suspicions, Seungkwan was giving him another pull on the arm as he guided them to the cafeteria. "Plus, the burger special ends in 15 minutes! We'll talk about it later."

 

-

 

'Later' turned out to be exactly 5 minutes later. Both boys had grabbed them self lunch and joined their friends at the normal table located behind the cafeteria. 

 

"You're doing  _what now?_ " 

 

Seungkwan quickly rolled his eyes as he took a bite from his burger, and held out his hand to show he was irritated. "I'm not repeating myself. I know you heard me the first time, Kim."

 

"Okay,  _Boo,"_  'Kim' - being Kim Mingyu - replied, emphasising the second word to match Seungkwan's sass. "It was rhetorical. But I do want to know why you even think that's a good idea." 

 

Wonwoo gave a grunt to show that he agreed with the other's words, obviously against the whole thing. Seungkwan ignored it and continued to try to reason, "You wouldn't understand since you're straight, but I know what's best for my son." He spoke while gesturing towards the girl sitting next to Mingyu, who was currently chatting away with her friend, who also was in their group of friends by default. 

 

Mentioned girlfriend quickly halted the conversation to link her arm with Mingyu's, turning her attention towards the other two boys as she nodded. "Mingyu's right," she defended, earning a pat on the head and a bright 'Thanks, Eunbi' from Mingyu. 

 

Both Seungkwan and Wonwoo rolled their eyes at this. 

 

The other girl, Choi Yuna, let out a quick laugh as her friend acted like a puppy at her boyfriend's affection, causing both of them to forget about the before conversation. She got up from her seat, moving away from the couple and over to sit next to Seungkwan, patting his shoulder. "You know, Mingyu is right."

 

Seungkwan huffed in protest, adamantly shaking his head. "And why is that?"

 

She spared a glance towards Wonwoo, who was watching the couple across from him with silent eyes, before looking back at Seungkwan. "Well, just because you're the university's only open homosexual doesn't mean you know what's best for Wonwoo," she said seriously before straightening up with a playful look. "Especially if you're tagging along. God knows what you will do to[embarrass](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/1/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#)him."

 

Another scandalised look made its way to Seungkwan's face as he put down his burger on his tray to place a hand on his chest. "I would never embarrass my son like that!" He reached his hand out to yank Wonwoo into an unwanted and uncomfortable hug. 

 

Wonwoo looked up at Yuna with eyes that were begging her to save him, so she sighed in defeat before smiling, giving Seungkwan another pat on the shoulder. "Okay, okay. I trust you, Kwan." Then she leaned forward a bit as she gave Wonwoo a pat on the head as well, cooing at him. "Just make sure our son doesn't get too emotionally scarred."

 

With that, she got up and made her way back over to the couple, taking her seat next to Eunbi. 

 

Seungkwan let go of Wonwoo and smiled bright at him. "See? Even your mother said yes to this. You're going."

 

Letting out a groan, Wonwoo tossed his hands up in defeat before glaring at his 'mom and dad'. "I'm the oldest one out of all of us! Stop calling me your son!" That earned him a loud coo from both Seungkwan and Yuna. 

 

-

 

Checking his phone, Seungkwan noted that it was currently 4:04 and Wonwoo's last class for the day got out in one minute. The elder's last class took place in the arts building, which was far from the science hall, but if they ran, Seungkwan was sure they'd make it in time for that support group meeting. 

 

He was currently stand right outside the classroom's door, eyes peeled in case Wonwoo tried to slip past him in hopes of escaping and not having to go to the meeting. Seungkwan knew Wonwoo was against this, but he also knew this would be good for his 'son'. 

 

A minute later and he spotted his friend exiting the classroom. Seungkwan reached out and grabbed Wonwoo's wrist, immediately tearing out into a sprint as they both exited the building. He was ignoring the other's comments of "Why the fuck are we running?" or "Can you please let me go?" because he was a man on a mission at this point. 

 

By the time they reached Room 315 in the science hall, only two minutes had passed. Seungkwan mentally fist pumped because that was a new personal record. Okay, more like his only personal record. He's not an exercise kinda guy. 

 

Standing outside the door was some guy Seungkwan didn't recognise at all, but judging by the odd nametag with a strangely neat "Hong Jisoo" written on it, he assumed this was the Hong Joshua guy. 

 

"Uh, hey. We're here for the support group thing. Are you Joshua?" Seungkwan asked as he walked up to the guy, an unwilling Wonwoo still in tow. 

 

"Yes, I am!" Joshuareplied, flashing them an overly excited smile and holding out some crossed shaped lemon candies for the two to take. "If you're here for the sex support group, then you're at the right place! Please accept these and find a seat inside."

 

Seungkwan looked down at the candies then looked back up at the smiling guy with a raised brow. "Does this group accept homosexuals?" He was squinting accusingly at Joshua by now. In all honesty, Seungkwan didn't like to be judgmental of Christians, but he knew to always be aware based off experience and the candies weren't helping. 

 

Joshua tilted his head to the side, not getting why he'd be asked the question before realisation hit him. "Oh!" he smiled sheepishly, as he stuffed the candies back into the fanny pack around his waist - _Had he been wearing that the entire time?_ Seungkwan thought to himself, judging the fashion disaster - and pulled out another set of candies.

 

Reaching for both Seungkwan's hand he placed a different candy in his hand before doing the same for Wonwoo. Seungkwan stared down at the candy, which was just a peppermint with the words 'Gay is Okay' printed on it. The ridiculous fact that these even existed made Seungkwan burst out into a loud laugh.

 

Joshua continued to smile at him as if the candies were the answer to any further suspicions, gesturing for them to enter. Seungkwan looked back at Wonwoo to check on the state of his friend. Wonwoo simply gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile before popping the peppermint into his mouth. Seems like candy was the answer to all problems. 

 

They entered the room, and Seungkwan noted that it looked like just about every other classroom. The only difference were that the tables were gone and the chairs were placed in a circle formation. Oh, and the huge, very hard to miss banner hanging on the whiteboard. 'How you love does not define you" were the words that were poorly painted onto it. Along with, what Seungkwan assumes, are equally as poorly drawn birds and bees around the letters. 

 

Putting that in the back of his mind, he drags Wonwoo - who was currently walking with his head down to avoid making eye contact with everyone - to two empty chairs away from everyone. 

 

One they sat down, Seungkwan took a moment to scan the area and take in that there were actually a surprising amount of people here for this meeting. He was also concerned at that fact since that meant there a lot of people with sex problems, and he could imagine what they could be. 

 

His inner thoughts were broken when Wonwoo nudged his shoulder to catch his attention, looking at him like a lost puppy. "I'm getting an eerie vibe from this place, man." 

 

"Don't worry, son. I've got your back," Seungkwan assured with a bright smile and a loud smack on the older's back for emphasis. 

 

As he continued to attempt in making Wonwoo think positively about this experience, Seungkwan failed to notice that someone and filled up the formerly unoccupied seat next to him. It was only when Wonwoo stopped talking to stare at the guy at Seungkwan's side, causing the latter to turn and face the guy to find him already staring at him. 

 

"What'cha in for?" _that guy_ asked in a very casual tone, one too casual for Seungkwan's liking. Plus, who even asks that? It's not like they were serving jail time. He gave the guy an up-down look before squinting at him before responding, "Who the fuck are you?" 

 

The stranger smirked in amusement as he held his hands up to show that he means no harm. "Woah, calm down sweet cheeks. I'm just tryna make some chitchat." 

 

Seungkwan scoffed in disbelief at the pet name he was called while Wonwoo just watched this scene unfold with slight nervousness. Seungkwan was one sassy bitch, and the older knew he'd start a cat fight at the drop of a hat.

 

"Oh, please. I have no interest in talking to you," Seungkwan scowled then turned back to face Wonwoo, goal being to ignore the flirtatious stranger. 

 

However, the flirtatious stranger leans forward a bit to peek around at Wonwoo as he lazily points at Seungkwan with his thumb. "Does this guy always act like a prissy bottom?" 

 

Wonwoo's mouth dropped open in complete shocked as Seungkwan turned around with an equally as shocked gasp. _That guy_ was simply staring at Seungkwan with a smirk, obviously amused by the latter's reaction. 

 

Seungkwan waved his hand in front of his own face as he tried to neutralise his facial express, inhaling a deep breath as well. Then he pressed a very accusing finger at _that guy_ 's chest before trying to sound as intimidating as possible. "You know what? Don't talk to me or my son ever again."

 

 _That guy_ just stared at Seungkwan for a solid two seconds before he busted out into laughter. Seungkwan's pride was seriously hurt that _that guy_ had the audacity to laugh at him when he is dead serious. It didn't help that he turned to see Wonwoo facepalming as well, obviously not intimidated either.

 

Well, this wasn't going as planned at all. 


	2. Let's Get it Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza boys, double update!!

**a/n:**

this chapter is rated m because sexual things are mentioned. however, there is no smut in this chapter. please enjoy!

 

-

 

By the time Joshua finally clapped his hands to signal the beginning of the meeting, Seungkwan was still fuming.  He was mainly angry that _that guy_ had the [audacity](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/2/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#) to laugh at him and speak to him in such a way, but also that he had used a meme as a [retaliation](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/2/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#) against the guy. He groaned inwardly and looked up at the sound of Joshua dragging a chair to the center of the room for himself, followed by a random girl dragging a chair right next to him. 

 

Joshua cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, his arm extending to gesture to where everyone else was sitting as he offered a polite smile.  "Wouldn't you rather sit with everyone else?"

 

The girl shook her head and sat down.  "Nah, I'm good here." She returned the smile and patted the chair next to her.

 

"..Right," Joshua nodded before clapping his hands again.  "Anyway, welcome to Shua's Sex Support Group.  I figured we could [start](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/2/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#) with some introductions, including our names, majors, years, and why we are seeking support to get the ball rolling."

 

Seungkwan nodded, already thinking of how he was going to introduce himself before _that guy_  spoke up.

 

"Does it have to be our real names?" he asked, laid back in his chair, his arm looped around Seungkwan's chair, causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance.  Just who did this guy think he was?

 

"You can call yourself whatever you want," Joshua smiled despite looking a bit frazzled. "I'll go first.  My name is Hong Jisoo, but you guys can call me Joshua.  I'm a fifth year sex psychology major.  I made this support group not only to help people, but also as my final project before I am able to graduate.  Now, I want all of you to know that this is a judgment-free zone and that nothing is off limits here."

 

Everyone in the room nodded in unison, the atmosphere relaxing a bit after the "judgment-free zone" being confirmed.  It made everyone feel more calm, somewhat, that they could express their problems without worrying what other people were going to say. Seungkwan looked around as one boy in the back raised his hand a bit too eagerly.  Joshua nodded at him in acknowledgement, gesturing at him to talk.

 

"Can I go next with the introductions?" he asked, and Joshua nodded. The boy stood up quickly, spooking Joshua a bit before he began to talk.  "My name is Lee Seokmin and I'm a third year humanities major.  The reason I'm here is because... none of my dates ever work out. I mean, when I go out with girls, I like to put everything on the table on the first date.  You know, my hobbies, my hopes and dreams, my plans for the future, my penis..." Seokmin trailed off when Joshua held up his hand, signaling for him to stop.

 

Joshua took a deep breath, adjusting the clipboard he had sitting in his lap, writing all of this down with his pen before he continued to speak.  "You lay your penis out on the table?"

 

Seokmin nodded seriously.  "Yes. I believe that in order to have a good relationship, you should lay everything out so there won't be any surprises later on.  Plus, my penis is pretty nice, and I'm proud of it.  I don't see why girls don't ever call for second dates."

 

"Do you draw a smiley face on the head of your dick before you whip it out?"  _that guy_ asked, and Seungkwan glared at him while Wonwoo considered that the smiley face might not be such a bad idea.  Poor Joshua looked defeated already, like he may have bit off more than he can chew.

 

"No, I can't say I do," Seokmin shook his head, though Seungkwan could tell that he was also considering the idea.

 

"That's where you're going wrong, my man.  It's not enough for the girl to see it.  She's also gotta know that it's friendly,"  _that guy_ spoke with an astonishing amount of wisdom for a guy with a middle part, and some guy in the back of the room started clapping.

 

"Thanks, man!" Seokmin nodded, and Joshua shook his head, sincerely hopping that Seokmin was not going to take the advice.

 

"Okay, we'll discuss your eagerness in the next meeting, but for now let's continue with the introductions," Joshua said, quickly pointing out another person before someone else had a chance to raise their hand.  "How about you?" he pointed at Wonwoo.

 

Seungkwan sighed and looked over at his best friend, who was already sweating.  Seungkwan was worried, kinda, and really hoped that this support group would make him feel welcome and accepted, and make it easier for him to come out.  He could tell, though, by the way he was using his trademark Wonwoo Stare, that he might have to step in for him.

 

"I, uh, well," Wonwoo stammered, and Seungkwan put his hand on the other male's shoulder as a sign of support before cutting in.

 

"He's gay, and he's been worried about how to come out," he said, and all the color drained from Wonwoo's face and was replaced with a mixed look of horror and panic with a little bit of embarrassment.  So much for Seungkwan's promise to not embarrass him.  

 

"Yeah, yeah, but what's his name, year, and major?"  _that guy_ asked, a smirk on his lips as Joshua glared at him.

 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Wonwoo snapped, ignoring the comment about his name, year, and major in favor of being angry at his best friend.  "I've been worrying about how to come out and you go ahead and do it for me in a room full of strangers? What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Thinking?"

 

Seungkwan winced.  It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but in hindsight, he could see that it was the absolute worst thing he could have done in that moment. He recalled Yuna's words about just because he was an open gay, it didn't mean that Wonwoo was ready to be.

 

"Oh my God," Seungkwan began, and Joshua hissed. "I'm so sorry! I just got swept up in the judgment-free zone, plus the 'Gay is Okay' candies! Can you forgive me, Wonwoo, hyung? I should have waited until you were ready," he looked at his friend in earnest apology, pleading with his eyes.

 

Wonwoo just grumbled but nodded anyway, and Seungkwan relaxed against his chair.

 

"Very good.  It's a good thing to be able to resolve conflicts between friends.  And, it was very brave of you to be... forcibly outed, Wonwoo," Joshua smiled, using the name that Seungkwan has used to called Wonwoo, while the boy in question had just gone back to his trademark stare.  "Now, how about we move on with the introductions, starting with you," he pointed at Seungkwan, who crossed his legs in a sassy fashion, ready to speak.

 

"I'm Boo Seungkwan, I'm a second year history major.  I'm only here to support my best friend, Jeon Wonwoo, fourth year visual art major.  I've pretty much got my sexual problems figured out," he brought his [fingernails](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1225921/2/i-check-in-to-a--support-group-comedy-romance-collegeau-seventeen-verkwan#) near his lips and casually blew on them, hoping to emphasize his cool guy persona, while Wonwoo snorted.

 

Joshua stared at him for a moment before smiling again.  He seemed a bit more emotionally drained than he did at the begriming of the meeting, like he was genuinely happy that Seungkwan did not, at this juncture, want to elaborate on his sexual problems.  He simply opened his mouth to call on someone else to speak before he was interrupted by a hand in the air.

 

"I'd like to go next,"  _that guy_ grinned, the hand resting on the back of Seungkwan's chair now moving to tug at his hair gently, startling the sassier male.  Joshua nodded for him to continue, and he spread his legs a little bit wider before he spoke.  "The name is Choi Hansol,  but Sweet Cheeks over here," he yanked Seungkwan's hair this time, causing him to yelp and turn around to glare at Hansol, "well, he can call me anytime.  I'm a second year language major.  And I guess my sexual problem is that I'm a sex addict.  I love sex, any time, any place, any person.  Gender doesn't matter to me," he winked at Seungkwan, who was still glaring at him.

 

Joshua's ears perked up at the sound of "sex addict".  This had been the chance to truly help someone that he had been waiting for. 

 

"So, you've come to this support group in the hopes to seek guidance and change in your disease, right? That's very brave of you.  The first step in fixing a problem like sex addiction is admitting you have it," he smiled supportively at Hansol, and a few of the girls in the group offered him supportive smiles as well.

 

"I do want to get better, yeah, but I'm also here to meet people that are kinky like me to sleep with  _until_ I get better," Hansol nodded, and Joshua sputtered while the same guy from earlier clapped again.

 

"...We'll discuss that in the next meeting." Joshua nodded before going through the rest of the introductions and getting to know everyone else, which included a girl who was an exhibitionist and a boy who was completely afraid of sex.  After everyone had introduced themselves and Joshua had taken all the notes his hands could write, he stood to dismiss the meeting until next time.  He was sure to offer a second round of cross-shaped lemon candies to everyone as they left, his smile refusing to fade.

 

After everyone had gone, he sank down in a chair and looked at his notes, then at his cross candies, and back to his notes.  He sighed heavily, realizing that this was going to be a long project and wondered what it was exactly that he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also considering taking hansol's advice


	3. Shake It Off

"JUNHUI!"

Seungkwan came unceremoniously busting in through the front entrance of Woozi's Pizza Palace in hopes of finding the guy whose name he was calling.

Instead, he was met with a dozen pairs of eyes staring right in his direction. One set of those eyes belonging to Lee Jihoon, who had stopped talking mid-sentence with the customer in front of him to glare at Seungkwan. Obviously, he was very pissed.

"Seungkwan." Jihoon started, and Seungkwan swore he saw the shorter's eye twitch - despite smiling sweetly - as he said his name. "Not only are you 15 minutes late for you shift, but you're also causing a commotion in front of all the customers."

Oh, and Jihoon was his boss. 

Looking around cautiously, Seungkwan noted that everyone was indeed staring at him like he was some freak show at a circus. He apparently took longer than necessary to grasp the situation because Jihoon had cleared his throat, glare still evident as he waited for some kind of excuse that Seungkwan could not think up right now.

At that moment, he spotted Junhui peeking from the doorway that lead to the back kitchen, motioning for him to come back there while sparing him a look that read just shut your mouth and get your ass back here.

Seungkwan gave Junhui a small nod before looking at Jihoon with an innocent smile, waving his hand in apology as he hurriedly scurried past him. "Sorry about that, boss!" To which, Jihoon gave him an unamused look before returning to take the customer's order.

He was still sending apologetic smiles towards the customers that were still staring at him as he made his way to the back kitchen, and Junhui spared no time in grabbing Seungkwan's wrist to drag him over by the ovens (aka the spot where they'd be out of sight). 

Junhui was hastily handing off Seungkwan's work apron and name tag as he whispered, attempting to hide his amused grin. "So what is it that you need this time?" Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan started to put his apron on, tapping his foot impatiently as he struggled to do so.

This kind of situation - the one where Seungkwan causes some kind of dramatic scene that nearly gets him fired - isn't rare in his workplace. Though, he is the only one to ever cause them. He's surprised Jihoon hasn't bothered to fire him yet since all he does is a half ass job at making pizzas and gossip when he's not serving poor quality food.

Maybe it's because he has such excellent customer service. Junhui can handle the pizzas just fine anyways. 

"It's about Wonwoo," Seungkwan started, watching as Junhui gave a hum and nod of acknowledgement, deciding to handle the problem as he got back to work. Seungkwan just followed him with absolutely zero intentions of working. "He's been ignoring me ever since the whole 'outing' fiasco."

This kind of situation was common, too. Seungkwan would come in and treat Junhui not as coworker, but as his personal therapist. Seungkwan doesn't know if it's because Junhui is older than him or just because he's good looking, but the guy always knows what to say.

"I think you might need to update me on what the 'outing fiasco' is."

One dramatized story about the support group meeting and a few understanding noises later, Junhui was fully aware of what all had gone down in the past few days.

After the meeting, Wonwoo had taken it upon himself to thoroughly avoid Seungkwan at all costs. That had been two days ago. Wonwoo didn't even sit at their normal lunch table anymore, which was pretty shocking since he's sure Wonwoo has no other friends outside him and Mingyu.

Needless to say, Seungkwan was feeling completely drained by not having his best friend around.

"I think if anyone knows how to fix this problem, it'd be you," Junhui inputted absentmindedly, focused more on making some pepperoni pizzas than Seungkwan's pleading puppy dog eyes next to him. 

That wasn't the answer Seungkwan was looking for, though, so he continued on rambling out some excuses. "But- you know Wonwoo! He has that deep ass voice that somehow gets three times more deep whenever he's pissed! There's no way I can deal with that."

This time, Junhui was the one to role his eyes, holding up a hand to tell Seungkwan to wait a moment as he went to slide the pizzas in the oven, packaging up the ones that were done and taking them out to the waiting customers. It took about five minutes for him to finish the tasks, and Seungkwan was still standing off to the side, bouncing on his heels impatiently. "Junhui! I'm in serious need of some help here."

Junhui made his way back over to Seungkwan and chose to lean against the wall for a moment. He put his hand on the back of his neck as he let out a sigh, which only made Seungkwan feel even more impatient since the older was taking too long to give him an answer. 

The taller started waving his hand around lazily, and he tried to come up with a solution. "All I know about Wonwoo is that he's a weeb that loves burgers. So In-N-Out and some Netflix anime should do the trick, right?" Junhui tilted his head, a bit unsure but still seemed convincing as he gave a thumbs up and a smile. 

Well, hell. A thumbs up and words of advice from the smartest guy Seungkwan knows is enough to convince him. 

"Thanks, Junhui! You're a genius!" Seungkwan clapped happily to himself before whipping out his phone to check and see what burger was the best to reconcile with from the In-N-Out menu. 

However, the research was short-lived as he heard Jihoon bark from somewhere up front. "Seungkwan. Get off the damn phone and get me a cheese pizza." 

Seungkwan looked up to see Jihoon standing at the doorway connecting the front and the kitchen with his trademark pissed off look and flashed Jihoon a meek smile before slipping his phone back in his pocket and silently scrambling to find a cheese pizza.

-

As a few flocks of students made their way down the corridors of the dorms, most of them tried to ignore the scene of Seungkwan attempting to pick the lock of one of the dorm room's door. 

More specifically, the door to Wonwoo's room. 

Seungkwan was fully prepared with a bobby pin and Wiki-How instructions on 'how to pick a lock'. He also had a bag of In-N-Out burgers sitting off to the side with a small piece of paper lying on top of the bag (courtesy of Seungkwan's roommate because god knows Seungkwan can't remember the password to anything).

So here he was, bent down in front of a door handle that shouldn't even be locked in the first place. It was only 7pm for Pete's sake, but Wonwoo had picked up the habit of keeping the door locked over the past two days since he didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

On the other hand, he could've called up Wonwoo's roommate, Minghao, and politely asked to use his room key so that he could legally enter the room. However, life hated Seungkwan, and - for some unknown reason - Minghao didn't like Seungkwan. He never has and Seungkwan never knew why. 

Seungkwan only knows that he's disliked by said roommate is because every time he has tried to strike up a conversation with Minghao, the red haired guy always purposely responded in Chinese. Even though Seungkwan knew damn well he spoke Korean. It was just the guy's way of pissing Seungkwan off. Moral of the story, it worked. 

Anyways, that crossed the logical option off the list and left the possibly illegal option. Which, so far, was a success. 

Got it! Seungkwan smirked to himself as he heard the lock click after a few more aimed twists of the bobby pin. Quickly tossing it away, he reached for the bag of apology burgers and opened the door, strutting inside like he hadn't just broken in. 

Wonwoo, however, was looking at him with a completely shocked expression as if he did just break in - which he did. 

His friend's expression didn't phase Seungkwan at all as he happily smiled, skipping over to where Wonwoo was sitting on the couch and placed the bag on the coffee table in front of them. "I brought food!" he chirped and looked at the older with expectant eyes. 

Still in shock, Wonwoo gaped as he stared at Seungkwan before looking down at the bag on the table, then back at Seungkwan. His expression seemed to soften as Seungkwan's smile didn't falter one bit as the seconds ticked by while waiting for some sort of response from the older. 

Wonwoo finally decided to let it all go with a sigh and cracked a smile - which made Seungkwan's smile only grow bigger - as he reached over to grab the bag, bringing it to sit in his lap. He peeked into the bag to observe the contents, pulling out a burger for himself before speaking. "Really? Burgers?"

The amusement in Wonwoo's voice was light. It caught Seungkwan off guard how easily Wonwoo seemed to be over it with just simple, reasonably price fast food. Guess Junhui was right.....

"Of course. I know what my son likes," Seungkwan spoke teasingly, reaching over to pat Wonwoo's head. He then grabbed the piece of paper that had fallen off of the bag earlier and held it up proudly. "Also, the password to my Netflix account. I heard season 2 for The Seven Deadly Sins came out recently, and I know you're dying to see it." 

At this, Wonwoo gasped, completely ignoring the son comment. His eyes were shining with a twinkle that read 'omg how did you know????', so Seungkwan smirked, feeling accomplished. 

Wonwoo beamed as he set the burger down to run off to fetch his laptop. He came back a split second later and began hooking it up to the TV, so that they could watch Netflix on it after successfully logging in. 

Returning to sit next to Seungkwan again, Wonwoo - with his burger unwrapped and mentioned anime currently loading - flashed Seungkwan a smile. "Consider yourself forgiven."


	4. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hansol's sister comes for a visit on laundry day. chaos ensues.

Hansol sighed and leaned his weary head against the wall of his dorm room as he pocketed his cell phone. His little sister, a high school student, had just called to say that she'd be coming for a visit. He loved his sister, but she could be a handful. Her favorite pass time when coming to the university for a "campus tour" was scoping out all the boys she could. 

After his elongated sigh against the wall, he pulled his cell phone back out to check the time. Sophia would be there in two hours, give or take. He turned his head to look around his room. It was clean enough for a college boy, but he really needed to do laundry. He peeled himself away from the wall and searched around for a laundry basket, quickly piling his dirty clothes into it. He hated doing laundry, but he figured it was really for the best to wash his clothes since he'd been wearing the same pair of sweatpants for three days now, and they were starting to get a little crusty.

He made his way out of his dorm room and downstairs to the laundry room. When he arrived, he noticed the laundry room was fairly uncrowded for a Saturday, save for a few people. He walked to find an empty machine, opened it, and began to heave his clothes into it, not caring at all about sorting the colors separately. He stood by the machine as he waited, looking around. He noticed the place was beginning to clear out fast, and pretty soon it was just him and a shady, scared looking guy glancing over his shoulder every now and then as he folded his clothes. This continued for several minutes, and curious, Hansol walked behind the other male, who was distracted, wide-eyed, and sweaty, and peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hansol whispered into the other male's ear, mainly for effect.

"Wha?!" the other male jumped, the laundry that was in his hand flying to the floor. In a panic, he scrambled to pick the articles up. Hansol, being to good guy he was, decided to help. He bent over, not paying attention to what he was doing, and picked up a single pair of gold, sparkly panties. Hansol eyed them curiously, and the other male squeaked and lunged out to grab them, but Hansol successfully guarded them. "They're my girlfriend's!"

Hansol gave him a questioning look, cocking an eyebrow. "They had your name in them though. Choi Seungcheol?"

The other male, presumably Choi Seungcheol, visibly deflated and snatched the panties away, cradling them in his arms to hide them. "Fine, they're mine. But, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Nah, no worries. Your secret is safe with me." Hansol nodded before grinning. "Man, it is surprising though, that you wear smack panties like these."

Seungcheol titled his head to the side in confusion. "Smack panties?"

"Yeah, you know. Panties that when you're wearing them, the booty just demands to be smacked," he answered, turning to angle his hips as he smacked his own ass for effect.

Seungcheol watched wide-eyed, somewhat impressed with a dash of insult and a hint of intrigue. "I don't think I've ever thought of it that way." He paused, sighing. "Just promise you won't tell anyone about this. It's embarrassing, a handsome, masculine guy like me wearing...smack panties. It's weird."

Hansol nodded, taking in the words of the other male. "Well, it may not be as weird as you think."

Seungcheol knitted his brows together, looking at the other male with confusion etched on his face. "What do you mean?"

The other male just smiled and clamped his hand down on Seungcheol's shoulder supportively. "My friend, let me tell you about a little place called Shua's Sex Support Group."

-

After his interesting time in the laundry room, Hansol barely had enough time to make it back to his own room with his freshly folded laundry before his sister arrived. He was working on placing his clothes inside the dresser drawer when she burst through the door, making herself right at home on her brother's bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, take me boy hunting," she demanded.

"Good to see you, too," Hansol mumbled under his breath, now taking his time to put his laundry away. His sister actually growled.

"Come on, you know that sniffing out handsome college guys is, like, ninety-five percent of why I come here, the other fiver percent being to see you," Sophia smiled sweetly.

"You're supposed to be sniffing out perspective universities," Hansol said, turning to look at her and placing his hands on his hips. "And you're really cutting into my game here."

Sophia just laughed and stood up, making her way to the door to signal she was ready to go. Hansol sighed and followed her out, knowing that this was going to be an interesting Saturday for sure.

-

After an hour or so of walking around and drooling over every male specimen that walked by, Sophia decided she was hungry and that her older brother's wallet needed to have less money in it. She dragged him inside of a pizza place called Woozi's Pizza Palace that Hansol had never even seen before, even though it wasn't far off campus. Once inside, Hansol looked around and took in the smell of pizza while his sister made a beeline for the register. Confused, Hansol looked at the register only to realize that there was a very handsome man standing behind it, looking tired. His nametag read "Junhui" but his face read, "I want to go home."

Hansol casually strolled up to the counter behind his sister to wait for her to order since he was the man with the money. However, it seemed she was only interested in flirting instead of eating. Hansol sighed and waited patiently, relieved that at least they were the only customers in the store so they weren't holding anyone up. After a while of Junhui trying to coax Sophia into ordering, she did. Hansol pulled out his wallet as Junhui called the order out to whoever was in the kitchen. Hansol was counting his money out when he heard an oddly familiar voice emerge.

"Sure thing, Jun, I'll have that pizza in the over right away. Hey, did you ever-" the voice paused when it reached the counter. "Oh no"

Hansol looked up, locking eyes with the owner of the voice as a grin spread across his cheeks.

"Sweet cheeks!" he exclaimed, much to the confusion of Sophia and Junhui and much to the dread of Seungkwan.

"Oh no," Seungkwan repeated, staring at Hansol in annoyance, as if to say how dare he come inside this particular pizza palace.

"I've been missing you since the last meeting," Hansol drawled and Seungkwan scoffed. 

"I did not give you permission to think about me," Seungkwan rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen, his coworker following behind him, probably to bombard him with questions.

Once they were gone, Sophia turned to her brother and gave him an interrogating look. "Who's that?"

"He's a friend," Hansol just grinned, internally thanking his sister for inadvertently introducing him to his new hang out spot. 

"Sweet Cheeks is just a friend?" Sophia asked, not buying it. There was obviously more to this story.

Hansol just shrugged and walked over to a booth by the window, sliding in and making himself comfortable. After a minute of scooting around, he decided that that would be the booth he would be sitting in from now on. It had the perfect view of the kitchen, so he could see Seungkwan at all times. He thanked his lucky stars once again, and settled in to wait for the pizza.

An interesting Saturday indeed.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, here's chapter five of i check in!!!!
> 
> please enjoy, y'all

It was Tuesday afternoon, nearing 4 pm and Seungkwan was in the middle of his shift at Woozi's Pizza Palace.  The shift had been fairly easy, with not many orders or deliveries for he and Junhui to handle.  He dusted his hands off on his apron, pulling out his phone from his pocket to check the time.  Exactly 4 pm.  As he was putting his phone back in his pocket, the little bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer coming in.  Seungkwan looked up and put on his professional smile to greet the customer. 

 

"Hello, welcome to Woozi's Pizza Palace- what the fuck, Wonwoo?" Seungkwan stopped his normal greeting when his best friend sauntered up to the counter with a determined look on his face.

 

"You know what time it is," Wonwoo said vaguely in a blank, mono toned voice.

 

"It's time for me to work, I know that.  I'm already here," the other male looked confused, scratching his head.

 

"No, it's time for the sex support group, in ten minutes," Wonwoo nodded, reaching across the counter to grab Seungkwan's handing, attempting to pull him over it.

 

Seungkwan gasped and shook his head.  "No, why do we have to go back?"

 

Wonwoo looked at him with as threatening of a face as he could manage.  "You got me into this, and we're going to finish it." Wonwoo dropped his best friend's hand and came behind the counter, grabbing his hand again and yanking him out of the pizza place, despite Jihoon screaming that his shift was only half over.  Seungkwan called out apologies as Jihoon angrily threw a dishtowel down while Junhui just shrugged.  Nothing surprised him anymore.

 

-

 

Seungkwan and Wonwoo made it into the meeting with one minute to spare.  They looked around for seats together, finding two empty seats side by side.  The only downside was that the seats were right next to Hansol.  Seungkwan groaned, trying to move so that Wonwoo was the one to sit next to him, but this best friend betrayed him and shoved him right next to Hansol. Seungkwan was about open his mouth to complain, loudly, but Joshua clapped his hands at the front of the room to start the meeting.

 

"Welcome back to Shua's Sex Support Group! I'm glad to see some familiar faces, as well as some new ones! Today, I have an exercise planned for everyone so that we can get to know each other and begin to support each other through our issues.  Now, turn your chair to face the person next to you head on and-," Joshua began, but he was cut off mid-sentence.

 

"Ay, it's Smack Panty Scoops!"  Hansol hollered, laughing his ass off as everyone else fell silent.

 

All attention was turned to the front door of the room, where a very frazzled looking young man stood, his skin flushing a brilliant shade of red. "My name isn't even Scoops, it's Seungcheol," he snarled at Hansol, taking a second to unruffle his feathers before ruffling them right back when he realized all eyes were on him. "Um...am I too late for the meeting?"

 

Joshua paused before turning on the smile and ushering the young man into the room to take the vacant seat next to Wonwoo.  "Of course not! I was just in the process of explaining today's exercise.  I want everyone to face the person next to them and discuss they reason why you're here, and then offer supportive words of encouragement for them!"

 

The attendees of the meeting ambled up, shuffling their chairs around as Seungcheol whipped his head around to glare at Hansol, hissing through his teeth. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone."

 

Hansol shrugged and sat down, his face sincere but his words, not so much.  "My bad."

 

Seungcheol just rolled his eyes and sat across from Wonwoo, who gave him a questioning glance before Joshua clapped and signaled to two people in the middle of the room.

 

"Everyone, this is Seokmin and Soonyoung.  They both volunteered to demonstrate this supportive exercise! Now, tell each other why you are here," Joshua stepped out of the way for them to speak.

 

"I'm Soonyoung, and I'm...afraid of sex," Soonyoung said, looking straightforward.  Seokmin kind of looked at him before speaking up.

 

"I'm Seokmin, and I'm a bit eager," he grinned sheepishly.

 

"How eager?" Soonyoung asked with wide eyes, and before he knew what was happening, Joshua slipped a long, blonde, curly wig on Soonyoung's head. "What the?"

 

Seokmin's eyes laser focused on Soonyoung in the wig, his fake locks blowing gently in the breeze that Joshua was creating with his clipboard.  With the wig, he was almost pretty, like a girl.  Seokmin made quick work of his hands, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick.  Soonyoung screamed.

 

"Now, look at each other and support each other through you individual issues," Joshua instructed, holding his clipboard back in his arms and scribbling something onto it.

 

"I support you, now please put that away," Soonyoung said, his eyes closed tightly as he ripped the wig off and tossed it to the floor.  Seokmin seemed to sober up then, quickly putting his dick back in his pants and zipping up.

 

"I'm sorry, I get a little eager with girls.  I like to put it all out in the open first thing," he said sheepishly, not meeting Soonyoung's eyes.  "I support you,too."

 

"Very good!" Joshua piped up, preventing the whole group from witnessing anything else inappropriate.  "Now, everyone face your partner and speak supportively to them.  Try to recreate the demonstration, without the exposure.  Please."

 

Seungkwan sighed as he tried to push the image of Seokmin's dick out of his mind, but all he saw when he looked up was an even bigger dick, in the form of Hansol.  He looked at him, upper lip snarled up in a growl.  Hansol just offered him a lazy smile in response. 

 

"I support you," he nodded, his voice as sincere as possible.  Seungkwan just growled again.

 

"If you pull your dick out, too, I'm going to step on it," he said, and Hansol could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

 

Hansol leaned back in his seat, legs spread too wide, a smile still playing on his lips.  "Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks.  I might be a sex addict but I'm not that eager.  I like to wait until my partner is ready," he spoke, his gaze heavy as it lingered on Seungkwan.

 

"Oh yeah, sex addict.  I support you," Seungkwan nodded, hoping that they would be done after that.

 

Hansol just shook his head and chuckled softly.  "Thanks for the support.  What about you? Why are you here?"

 

Seungkwan snapped his head up, looking at Hansol with wide eyes.  He forgot that this was a support group for everyone, since he had been so worried about Wonwoo and had forgotten to worry about himself.

 

"I'm just here to be Wonwoo's support," he nodded firmly, placing both his hands in his lap.

 

Hansol looked over Seungkwan's shoulder at Wonwoo, who was laughing and cutting up with Seungcheol, supportively.  "He looks alright to me.  He's got Seungcheol's support now, too."

 

Seungkwan turned his head and looked at Wonwoo, laughing with Seungcheol.  He felt pride swell in his heart at watching his son spread his wings. 

 

Hansol leaned forward, placing his hands on top of Seungkwan's, bringing him out of his reverie.  He flinched a little at the sudden touch, turning his attention to Hansol with a slightly bitchy attitude.  "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"I can tell you're hiding something, you know.  It's a sex support group.  Whatever it is you're struggling with, this is the place to vent it out," he spoke, his words genuine and actually sincere.  Seungkwan felt somewhat moved.  Somewhat. 

 

"Well," Seungkwan began, but he paused, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead as he pondered whether or not he should spill the beans to a complete stranger.  He looked trustworthy enough, but then again, he did have a mischievous glint in his eyes.  Seungkwan side, leaning forward a bit as he dropped his head before speaking in a very low voice, almost too quiet and too fast to be understood.  "I'm a virgin and I'm hella gay but no guy wants to sleep with me so I'm insecure and yeah."

 

He let out a huge sigh after he had gotten that off his chest.  He looked up at Hansol, who was just looking at him with a smile, and he seemed actually happy.  Seungkwan raised his eyebrows in question, and Hansol just squeezed the other male's hands.  Seungkwan was about to open his mouth to ask what Hansol was so happy about, but Joshua chose that moment to clap his hands in waning enthusiasm.

 

"Okay, everyone, thank you so much for coming and participating in the exercise.  I think we all made great progress, and I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone again next week."

 

As soon as Joshua dismissed the meeting, Seungkwan tore out of the room, taking some cross shaped candy to avoid Hansol as long as he could.  He tore out of there so fast that he didn't even notice that Wonwoo wasn't behind him.  All he cared was booking it back to Woozi's Pizza Palace.  Maybe if he hurried back, he could possibly salvage his job.  Or beg until Jihoon took him back, whichever worked.

 


	6. Boys 'Round Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter thughao, jungshook, and the eggplant emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise double update y'all

You'd think taking cover in the backroom freezer just because some guy seems to be stalking you everywhere nowadays, but it's the only option Seungkwan has right now. He's on the clock and can't afford to abandon his shift again. He's about two minutes away from being a Seung-CicleTM, but it's better than dealing with Jihoon's wrath like last time. 

 

Seungkwan's plan was to stay locked up in the freezer, munching on some frozen bread sticks, until the coast was clear, but fate (Junhui) seemed to have different plans.

 

There was a passive aggressive knock on the door from Junhui. "Seungkwan, there's some guy trying to order through our non-existent drive thru window, and I have no intentions of dealing with him. You're gonna have to do it."

 

Thinking about what kind of idiot doesn't realize that Woozi's Pizza Palace is dine-in only made him forget about his former troubles, so he peeked his head out the door to respond. "Why do I have to do it?"

 

"Jihoon said so."

 

That's all it took for Seungkwan to drop his half eaten bread stick and haul ass over to the customer in question... which happened to be Minghao. 

 

Minghao was pulled up on the sidewalk in his bigger than necessary 4x4 Chevy truck, apparently trying to place an order through the store's front window. Seungkwan didn't know if he was more pissed off at Minghao's ignorance or the fact that the Chinese guy's seat was leaned _all_ the way back.

 

"Minghao, this isn't a drivethr-"

 

Seungkwan words were interrupted by Minghao speaking some Chinese that Seungkwan couldn't translate at all. He glared at the guy in the truck, letting Minghao finish his foreign rant before turning on his heels and heading back inside the pizza place. He stomped back behind the counter, glaring at Junhui with his thumb pointing backwards at the window where Minghao was almost falling out of his truck. 

 

"He's speaking Chinese.  Deal with it," Seungkwan snapped, and Junhui just shrugged and pulled him along outside to assess the situation. 

 

" _Hey man, this isn't a drive-thru.  It's dine in only,_ " Junhui spoke in Chinese, causing Minghao to just shrug and honk his horn on his truck.  Seungkwan made a bitchy noise of displeasure and Minghao and Junhui launched into several minutes of animated Chinese banter. Seungkwan stood off slightly to the side, hands on his hips, pissed and confused about the whole situation.

 

"Whoa, nice truck," came a voice from the back, and all three heads turned their attention to Hansol who was standing there loudly smacking on his pizza.

 

_Fuck, this guy's still here._

 

Suddenly, Minghao leaned his seat up slowly while pointing finger guns with his free hand, speaking in perfect Korean.  "Hey man, thanks.  You look like a cool guy, and a cool guy needs sunglasses."  He looked at Hansol and raised his sunglasses to show his eyes.  His face was straight but his eyebrows were a wigglin' as he said, "Wanna buy some?"

 

"Why the fuck did he speak Korean to him?" Seungkwan snapped.

 

" _I don't like you,"_ Minghao switched back to Chinese, leaning his seat right back down.

 

"What he did he say?" Seungkwan squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

 

"Um...he said he's shy," Junhui said, a bit unsure.

 

Minghao raised his seat back up real quick.  "No, the fuck I did not," he spoke in fluent Korean.  Seungkwan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

"Heck yes, I would like to buy some sunglasses.  How much are they?" Hansol piped up from the back, still smacking on the same slice of pizza.

 

Minghao sat up straight in his seat and became very professional.  "Alright, my man.  You can have these glasses right here," he spoke and slid off the sunglasses he was wearing.  "Five dollars."

 

Hansol looked down at the pizza box in his hands.  "This pizza is all I've got."

 

"That's what I wanted anyway," Minghao gestured for Hansol to bring the box forward and he snatched it out of his hands, placing it in the passenger's seat before leaning his seat all the way back.  He started up his truck and hauled ass out of there. 

 

The remaining three people watched as he left, staring after him in awe.  "How does he even see like that?" Seungkwan asked as he stood on his tiptoes to see better.

 

"I'm guessing he doesn't," Junhui suggested while Hansol nodded in agreement off to the side.  As if on cue, they heard a loud sound and looked up to see Minghao's truck running over the curb as he tore out of the parking lot, tires squealing.  There was a long pause between the three them before Junhui found himself too frazzled with the situation and went back inside to hide in the freezer. 

 

Seungkwan sighed and looked after Junhui.  He turned to go back inside even though there were no customers to speak of.  He stopped in his tracks when he felt something unfamiliar being placed on the back of his head.  He turned his head slightly to see Hansol standing there a bit shocked while holding the sunglasses to the back of Seungkwan's head. 

 

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Hansol chuckled softly as Seungkwan shot him a look.

 

"What exactly was the plan?" he asked Hansol with his eyebrows slightly raised.

 

"I was going to slide them on your face as a gift but I got the back of your head instead, ha ha," Hansol answered while offering Seungkwan a cool guy smile.  Seungkwan looked like he was going to question the gift, so Hansol spoke up quickly, "Before, you said that you were insecure but I think these will really bring out your eyes."

 

Seungkwan just stared at him for a moment in pure disbelief.  "How in the hell have you been getting laid up until this point with shitty lines like that?" 

 

However, inner Seungkwan was squealing like a girl at a BTS fanmeet.   _Why am I getting so excited over such a shitty line and such a shitty gift?_

 

Hansol slapped his palm over his face in embarrassment before ambling out of the parking lot without saying anything.  Seungkwan watched him go, even more confused than he already was, before going back inside to his job.

 

-

 

Seungkwan tiredly opened the door to his shared dorm room, kicking off his work shoes at the entrance. Today had been a long day and all Seungkwan wanted to do right now was changed into his pajamas and knock the fuck out. He had two tests tomorrow, and he wasn't prepared for either of them. Oh well.

 

He trudged into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, or - more specifically - his roommate, who happened to be laying on said bed. Seungkwan groaned at the unwanted lump under him. He just wanted the softness of the blankets minus his roommate's hard ass body.

 

"Can you take your ass to the living room? I'm about to watch some porn."

 

His roommate's tone was fairly serious, which caused Seungkwan to let out a groan and roll off the bed. "Fine, but you only have ten minutes, Jeon Jungkook."

 

Jungkook lifted up his hand to make an okay sign. "Okey dokey!" The younger of the two let scoffed at Jungkook's cutesy tone and headed into the living room. He may have unsuccessfully not been able to change out of his work clothes, but that wouldn't stop him from crashing on the couch.

 

Just as Seungkwan tossed himself onto the couch, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.  _Who the fuck is text me at this time-_  He internally groaned and fished his phone out of his pocket, squinting at the sudden light as he unlocked his phone. There was a text message from some number that Seungkwan didn't have saved in his phone. Nor was it one that he recognized.

 

**From: Unknown Number**

hey sweet cheeks. did you enjoy the gift?

 

Seungkwan stared down at the message on his phone in disbelief. That damn Hansol somehow managed to get his number because Seungkwan sure as hell didn't give it to him.

 

**To: Unknown Number**

how did you get my number

**From: Unknown Number**

your friend wonwoo sold it to me for two dollars.

**To: Unknown Number**

i suggest you get a refund bc i'm about to block ur number

**From: Unknown Number**

but i want to get to know you.

but you won't talk to me face to face.

so i thought this would be easter.

fuck i meant easier.

i'm not normally like this.

i sweat i'm cool.

swear.

fuck.

 

**From: Unknown Number**

did you sit in sugar because your ass is sweet.

fuck i didn't mean to send that.

 

By the time Hansol's texts had progressed to a full-blown mess, Seungkwan was already sitting up and staring at his phone in pure confusion.  He didn't know how to respond to that.  At that moment, he heard a loud exhale right by his ear.  He snapped his head around to see Jungkook standing there as he read the texts over Seungkwan's shoulder, breathing heavy.

 

"Yikes," Jungkook let out a dry laugh.  "This guy's a wreck. Let me handle this," he snatched the phone from Seungkwan before the younger male could pretest and quickly typed something. He handed Seungkwan his phone back with a confident smile. 

 

"Hey, why did you send an eggplant and peach emoji? What does that mean?" Seungkwan tilted his head to the side in question, but his phone abruptly vibrated.

 

**From: Unknown Number**

??????????????????????????????????????????????

 

"Now you'll get laid for sure," Jungkook winked before slinking back into the room to finish his porn.

 

Seungkwan stared at the phone, realizing now why Hansol must be so confused.  He picked it up and quickly typed a response.

**To: Unknown Number**

im sorry my roommate sent that

 

**From: Unknown  Number**

is your roommate looking to get laid then?

fuck i didn't mean that either

 

If Seungkwan were a cat, his tail would've been as big as a damn watermelon after reading that.  In other words, he was pissed.  He typed out a simple message and hoped it seemed as angry as he was.

 

**To: Unknown Number**

goodbye

 

He knew that going to sleep angry was going to cause stress wrinkles, but it was worth it.  He turned his phone off and went right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the minghao event was inspired by a true story : )


	7. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of texting, lil bit of taco bell sauce references

The hallways in the science hall were basically empty aside from a certain Boo Seungkwan who was was tearing down the hallway in a full sprint. He was currently 16 minutes late for his Biology Lab, and the only positive thinking he could do was hoping that the teacher didn't show up at that class might be canceled. He was a man with a perfect attendance to keep up, after all. The only reason he overslept was because there were a few stubborn customers at work the previous night who refused to leave until two hours after closing, much to Seungkwan's (and Junhui's) dismay.

Thank the heavens he put on some of at antiperspirant shit or else he'd have pit stains the size of a melon by now, as he busted through the door to his classroom. Out of breath, he noticed that his teacher was indeed there and that almost every lab table was filled with students. Just his luck.

"Mister Boo, you're late, but I'll let you off this one time," the professor turned to look at Seungkwan, disappointedly placing her hands on her hips before waving him away. "Find a seat."

Seungkwan sent the teacher an innocent smile before putting his hand up next to the side of his head, trying to avoid any eye contact as he scurried to the only empty seat at the back table. He placed his things on the table and sat down with a sigh, turning to the person next to him. "Can you catch me up- Oh, it's you!"

Next to Seungkwan was Soonyoung. To be frank, Seungkwan didn't even know that the guy was in this class, but he supposes that since the face is familiar now - he recognized him. Also a little thing called destiny (being late) played a part. 

Soonyoung tilted his head to the side a bit, as if he didn't know who Seungkwan was, before a look of recognition hit him. He snapped his fingers before pointing at the younger with a grin. "Seungkwan, right?" Seungkwan nodded.

"We're not doing much. Just examining some muscle tissues," Soonyoung continued, pointing down to the worksheet in front of him then the microscope on the table. "It's fun."

The last part was extremely sarcastic, and Seungkwan couldn't agree more. He was a History major after all. Anything science related sucked. 

He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head on his hand as he spoke casually. "I hope you're good at this science stuff because I'm shitty at it."

Soonyoung simply smiled, holding on his hand for an affirmative handshake as he smiled. "Sweet. I suck at it, too. Let's be pals." To this, Seungkwan gave the other guy a look of pure confusion before hesitantly reaching up to return the handshake. 

The handshake awkwardly continued for a few more for moments before the teacher called them out to tell them to get back to working on the lesson at hand.

-

As the students filed out of the classroom, Seungkwan and Soonyoung were two of the last ones since they were seated at the back table. After Lab, Seungkwan had about 1 hour to kill - which normally meant early lunch. He knew Wonwoo was already there because the latter sent him a text earlier saying his class got out early and that there was no need to fetch him. 

Seungkwan headed out the door and was about to tear out towards the cafeteria, but he was quickly hooked back towards the door as Soonyoung slung an arm around his shoulders. "Where ya' going?"

"Uh, lunch?" Seungkwan spoke in an unsure tone, picking up Soonyoung's hand like it was a dirty rag then slinking out from under it. Really- Soonyoung was cool and all, but this friendship was progressing way too fast for Seungkwan's liking.

Soonyoung apparently didn't get a grasp of Seungkwan's uneasy aura because he clasped his hands together, blinking his tiny puppy dog eyes at Seungkwan. "Can I come? All of my friends are in class right now."

Those damn tiny puppy dog eyes. It was cute. And cute is Seungkwan's weakness. "Yeah, of course!" 

The older internally squealed before slinging his arm around Seungkwan's shoulders again and dragged them towards the cafeteria. After entering, Seungkwan somehow managed to direct him towards the lunch table where the squad normally sat at. 

Unexpectedly, only Wonwoo and someone else Seungkwan couldn't make out were at the table. Normally Mingyu would be the first one there since he kind of skips all his classes. He was on a basketball scholarship, and Seungkwan's sure the university 'cleans up' most of Mingyu's lack of attendance.

As the two approached the table, Seungkwan noticed that the mystery person sitting with Wonwoo was fucking Lee Seokmin.

"Wonwoo, the fuck's this guy doing here?" he asked, half-shocked but still half-sassy. Soonyoung backed him up with a traumatized, strangled noise. Seungkwan wasn't entirely sure how Wonwoo could even get himself involved with a guy like Seokmin, seeing as their personalities completely didn't match.

Wonwoo was sitting there, sipping on a boxed juice through a bendy straw as he looked at the two with his signature Wonwoo stare. A full two minutes passed - filled with the slurping noise of the juice box - before a word was said. "Oh. He bought me juice."

By now, Soonyoung had already detached himself from Seungkwan, went to buy lunch, and came back to see that Seungkwan had sat down, posed as if he was have an mid-life crisis. Which he technically was - at least in his mind. His son was associating with weird strangers who whip out their dicks as a way to break the ice on first dates.

Wonwoo just shrugged as Seokmin passed him another juice after the former ran out. Despite the mid-life crisis, Seungkwan had the mind to unwrap the attached bendy straw and pop it in the juice box for his cherished child.

Before any kind of progress could be made out of the situation, Mingyu and his girlfriend plus one sat down at the table with their food, capturing all four of the guy's attention. Especially Seokmin's.

"Who're these guys?" Mingyu asked nonchalantly, cracking open his can of Sprite. Soonyoung was about to pipe up and introduce himself, but suddenly Seokmin stood up. His hand was already armed as he unzipped his pants. Seungkwan then reached across Wonwoo to grab ahold of the zipper and zip them back up, followed by the well executed teamwork of Wonwoo pulling Seokmin to sit the fuck back down.

Seungkwan barely had time to regain his composure to give a real answer, but Yuna quickly butted in. "Did that guy just unzip his pants at the lunch table?" 

"Damn right, babe," Seokmin answered, shooting finger guns at her. Seungkwan and Soonyoung simultaneously facepalmed. This wasn't going good at all- Or so they thought. 

Yuna gave a nod of approval then quirkily pulled a pen out of her purse, snatching a napkin from Mingyu's tray so she could scribble her number down on it. She slid the napkin towards Seokmin with a wink.

All five bystanders at the table watched in awe.

"That guy's got some skills," Mingyu said admiringly, giving a small applause, which Wonwoo joined in for some reason.

Seungkwan decided now was a better time than never to introduce the two table newcomers. "Okay, so before anymore genitalia is potentially flashed- this is Soonyoung and Seokmin. They're from that support group we told you about."

Mingyu and Eunbi both made oooo's of comprehension, but Yuna was too caught up in trying to flirt by batting her eyelashes at Seokmin at lightning speed. 

"I was going to ask if they were gay too, but it's obvious this guy ain't based on the game he's got." Mingyu gave another mini applause along with his sentence.

This time Soonyoung spoke up. "No, I'm scared of sex, and that guy-" he glared over at Seokmin, "whips his dick out every time he meets a girl." Wonwoo and Seungkwan just mindlessly nodded along as they sipped on the boxed juice (Seungkwan stole one when Seokmin wasn't looking).

Mingyu had this look of deep internal thought as he processed the newfound information. "Damn. You guys are kind of like Taco Bell sauces." Seungkwan choked on his juice.

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Like," the taller tapped held his chin in concentration before pointing to each person as he spoke, "Soonyoung is mild sauce. You're hot sauce, and Seokmin is definitely fire sauce."

Wonwoo, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly cut in. "What about me?"

"Verde."

Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Wonwoo with a scowl adorning his face. "How dare you compare my son to some nasty ass green taco condiment." On the other hand, Wonwoo questioned curiously, "Why verde?"

Looking at the latter as if it was obvious, Mingyu opened his mouth to explain, but Soonyoung ruined the atmosphere by tossing his hands up in the air. "Sweet! Now we're the Taco Bell Sauce Squad."

"Hell yeah! Call us TBSS for short," Seokmin added, reach across to give Soonyoung a high five which he reciprocated. Looks like there was no ill feelings left anymore from the last meeting.

Mingyu's stupidity can do wonders, Seungkwan figured.

-

The night shift passed by fairly quickly and with only a few times of the pizza place being so busy that Seungkwan had to work as if he had at least 10 hands. It was better than it could've been for a Friday night, and Seungkwan was thankful for that. After last night, he just wanted to get out of there early.

It was now nearing closing time, so Seungkwan was in the back washing dishes as Junhui worked on mopping the kitchen floor. Jihoon was off somewhere doing manager-slash-boss things. Whatever that is.

Junhui walked over to the sink where Seungkwan was, dragging the mop with him so he could prop himself up with it for balance as he stood next to the other. Junhui had both hands resting on top of the mop and one leg crossed over the other as he stood. In Seungkwan's mind, he looked like some guy straight out of a manhwa with that kind of pose. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Junhui spoke. "Y'know. I haven't see Hansol around here in a while." A while being four days exactly. Seungkwan had counted. 

To be more precise, Seungkwan hadn't seen Hansol ever seen the support group meeting. Not on campus, nor at his work place - which is where Hansol made sure to hang out without skipping a single day.

If Seungkwan were being honest with himself, he'd admit that he may be a bit concerned. "Yeah, me neither."

"You think he's okay? It's weird for him to disappear of out the blue." Junhui sighed, rocking a bit where he stood before stopping and squinting at Seungkwan. "You didn't say anything mean to him did you?"

Seungkwan stopped washing the dishes as he thought. The last thing he even said to the guy was his confession about his sexuality and lack of sex at the meeting- Oh. Maybe I scared him off by telling him I was a virgin! He's had plenty of the...bowchikawowwow...anyways, so maybe he was scared off by my virgin cooties!!!

It seemed as Junhui could hear Seungkwan's inner turmoil, so he placed a hand on Seungkwan's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "If your sassy ass said something to him then I suggest you apologize. That kid is pure and needs to be protected."

Seungkwan snapped his head in Junhui's direction, face full of displeasure. "He ain't pure! He's a sex addict for fuck's sake- Plus, nothing about him needs to be protected. Especially his hair cut."

"You've got a point about the hair cut, but c'mon Seungkwan." Junhui had that 'do it or your grounded' mother-type look in his eyes, and Seungkwan was honestly very intimidated. Intimated to the point where he immediately took off his dishwashing gloves to fish out his cell phone (that he wasn't even supposed to have during shift hours). 

He held up his free in defense - and to also block Junhui's mom glare - and pulled up his chat with Hansol. Seungkwan typed in a quick 'u ok?' then pressed send, flashing the screen Junhui's way. "I checked on him- 'kay?"

Seemingly pleased with that, Junhui nodded with a hum then wandered off the go mop the dining area. Seungkwan waited until Junhui was out of sight before letting out a sigh, slipping his phone back into his back pocket. However, just as he did, he felt it vibrate causing him to whip it right back out and open the text. 

From: That sex addict guy named Hansol  
oh wowzie! i wasn't expecting you to text me!  
but no, i'm sick. : (

This is currently what's running through Seungkwan's head: one, who the fuck says 'wowzie'? and two, the inner mom hardware built into Seungkwan's system is about to go into override mode. Whenever Seungkwan's friends or families were sick, he'd always be there to take care of him. In other words, Seungkwan's motherly instinct was hella there.

But this was some guy he barely knew, and seemed to be obsessed with making Seungkwan's life miserable by: buying his phone number off his best friend, constantly feeding him shitty pick up lines (and gifts), and basically stalking him at his work place.

There ain't no way in hell Seungkwan is going to let take care of his guy.

To: That sex addict guy named Hansol  
u want some soup?

Seungkwan internally and externally facepalmed.

From: That sex addict guy named Hansol  
soup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
i mean yeah. soup is cool.  
thanks.

To: That sex addict guy named Hansol  
give me ur address n ill be there in 30

Officially putting his phone away (for now), Seungkwan let out a deep sigh. He didn't know why he actually let himself be concerned for Hansol's wellbeing, moreover actually agree to go make him some damn soup.

He hung up the gloves and decided fuck the dishes as he grabbed his belongings, clocked out and started heading into the dining area, so he could leave.

"Yo, we still have stuff to do!" Junhui barked at him as Seungkwan passed his line of sight. Seungkwan's response was a simple wave of the hand paired with a 'please let me off this one time' look. He didn't even wait for Junhui's response before scurrying out the front door, checking his phone once more to see what stores were open, at this time of night, that sold ingredients to make some soup.


	8. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at hansol's place

Seungkwan stood in front of the dorm room that was supposedly Hansol's, going by the text he got earlier. But it wasn't the possibility of it not being Hansol's actual dorm that made Seungkwan feel hesitant to knock. It was the fact that he was going into some guy's place that he  _barely_ knew. Especially at this time at night, which was around midnight, Seungkwan noted as he quickly checked the time on his phone.

 

More seconds passed, adding up to a full five minutes Seungkwan had just been standing there at the door. His arm was starting to become sore from toting the bag of soup groceries on it.

 

Maybe he'd get lucky because maybe Hansol already fell asleep waiting for him.  _Yeah, that could have happened!_ It had been thirty minutes since Seungkwan had even agreed to come, and Hansol was sick. It's only reasonable that a sick person sleep at reasonable times. Those thoughts were all it took for Seungkwan to gain the confidence he needed.

 

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself before lifting his fist and knocking to the beat of the song inside his head - which so happened to be Dumb Dumb. Seungkwan's a sucker for Red Velvet and will shamelessly admit it. 

 

By the time the second round of 'dumb dumbs', knocking version, came around, he finally heard some footsteps from the other side of the door, followed by it being swung open. Seungkwan's hand froze mid air as he came face to face with Hansol, and his mouth dropped. 

 

One would think that Seungkwan would be taking note of whether or not Hansol looked sick, but no. Seungkwan was completely awestruck by the fact that Hansol's hair was a completely new style. It wasn't the nasty middle part that Seungkwan resented so much anymore. Now it was obviously unwashed black hair, that looked like a normal college guy haircut! 

 

Hansol seemed to be amused by Seungkwan's shocked reaction, so he waved his hand in front of Seungkwan's face to bring him back to his senses.

 

"Hair????" was all Seungkwan said, frantically pointing at the subject of his current distress. Hansol looked upwards to see what Seungkwan was pointing at, realizing he can't see his own hair before focusing back on Seungkwan and laughing.

 

"I'm sick, and all you care about is my hair?" Hansol asked in amusement, grinning as he reached for the bag of groceries hanging on Seungkwan's arm. He was a bit worried that Seungkwan would drop it at any moment so he might've as well saved his future midnight dinner. 

 

Seungkwan wasn't even phased as the bag was stripped from him. He was way too focused and in need of answers for that. Instead of a reply, he crossed his arms over his chest, sporting a look that read ' _I demand answers'._

 

Hansol didn't pick up on the meaning of Seungkwan's reaction, instead choosing to turn and head back inside his dorm, beckoning for Seungkwan to follow. He moved towards with kitchen with Seungkwan in tow, who had closed the door behind him (because he's a well-mannered young man), and set the groceries down on the table. "It's a good thing you actually bought groceries. I have absolutely no food."

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and moved past Hansol to open the fridge's door. "You can't be serio-". Seungkwan suddenly halted mid sentence as he got a good look at the inside of Hansol's fridge.

 

One slice of bread. _Wheat bread_ , of all things. Not even in a bag. In the middle of the top shelf. That's it.

 

"Okay." Seungkwan put one hand on his hip as he used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. He let out a deep, strained sigh. "Hansol, one. Bread doesn't go in the fridge. Two. What the fuck?"

 

Hansol just smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders while unpacking all the food from the grocery bag and placing them on the table. "I told 'ya."

 

Another sigh, and Seungkwan finally shut the door. He turned to Hansol with a reprimanding glare. "Based off the state of your fridge, I'm not surprised that you can't even take care of your health either."

 

"Oh, that's okay. It's not like I'm sick anymore, anyways."

 

Seungkwan made his way over to the table, checking to make sure all the ingredients for the soup were there. It'd be a hassle if he had to go back to get more at this time of ni- Wait. What?

 

"What do you mean you're not sick anymore?" He whipped his head around to glare at Hansol once more, now that his words from before had finally set in. "Then why am I even here?"

 

Hansol pursed his lips, looking around for a moment as if the answer to all Seungkwan's questions would magically appear somewhere in the room. "Uh.... I was hungry?" Seungkwan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

Well, he was already here and bought all these damn groceries, so he might as well cook the guy some soup. Seungkwan was kind of feeling hungry as well, anyways. It's not really a win-win situation for Seungkwan, but it's better than nothing. 

 

He let out a sigh of defeat and continued to shuffle through the ingredients causing Hansol to give a small, happy applause. "Yay, soup!"

 

Seungkwan ignored Hansol's cheer, keeping his eyes focused on the food in front of him as he spoke. "You like chicken noodle soup? I would've got stuff for something different if I knew you weren't  _actually_ sick." Hansol visibly gulped when he caught Seungkwan's small glare coming from the corner of his eyes as he said the last words of his sentence. 

 

Laughing nervously, Hansol nodded. "Oops- but yeah. I do."

 

Then, suddenly, Hansol whipped out matching aprons that were hanging on a nearby cabinet door handle and tossed one towards Seungkwan. Seungkwan was concerned as to why Hansol had aprons, but only a slice of bread in the fridge. What a strange guy.

 

He held up the apron, so he could give it a look over. There were the words ' _I cook'_ written in large print on it. When he looked over at Hansol, who was tying his own apron around his waist, Seungkwan could clearly see the words ' _I clean'_ written on his. It took a minute for Seungkwan to add two and two to realize the situation at hand.

 

"Are these couple aprons?!" Seungkwan half-screeched, causing Hansol to jump in surprise.

 

The latter tilted his head to the side, not understanding what all the fuss was about. "Yeah?"

 

Seungkwan set the apron down and facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face. He seriously could believe this.  _Am I being pranked right now?_ was all Seungkwan could think at that moment. 

 

Deciding it'd be better to just not argue with Hansol over some dumb concept such as couple aprons, Seungkwan let out yet  _another_ sigh and picked the apron up again. However, before he could start putting the garment on, Hansol had moved to Seungkwan's side, taking the apron from his grasp in the progress. 

 

"Here. Lemme put this on for you."

 

Hansol unfolded the apron, holding the front part against Seungkwan's torso then swinging around behind him so that he could tie the strings around Seungkwan's waist. The whole time it was happening, Seungkwan just stood there frozen. Seriously. When Hansol wasn't spewing shitty pick up lines, he sure was smooth. If Seungkwan didn't have his guard up, then he was sure he would've swooned at the gesture. 

 

And then it happened.

 

"Damn. Is your dad a baker 'cause you got a nice set of buns."

 

Seungkwan immediately stepped away from Hansol, turning around so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash. Seungkwan's face showed how utterly unimpressed he was with Hansol's pick up line. "That's it. I'm poisoning the soup."

 

Holding his hands up in defense, and waving them a bit, Hansol thought about how to fix the situation. "I didn't mean-"

 

And then it happened (part two).

 

Hansol's stomach growled. _Loud_. And then Seungkwan busted into laughter.

 

Well, that works too, Hansol thought. 

 

"I want to say that you're an idiot, but since you're handsome- it's just endearing," Seungkwan said after laughing for a few seconds, barely able to get himself together to say anything at all.

 

Hansol didn't know what to say at that. Somehow, he made Seungkwan say something to him that wasn't an insult, and he felt sort of proud with himself. He opened his mouth to say something but Seungkwan cut him off. "I know you have your apron on, fully read to clean, but I can cook by myself."

 

Simply nodding, Hansol decided it was best to go watch TV or something to wrap his head around how this whole situation was progressing. He headed into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. From this spot, he had a view of Seungkwan in the kitchen - somewhat - and he could watch reruns of Law and Order at his pleasure while said cook was making him soup. Man, he was living the life tonight. 

 

As he switched the television on and picked the channel he aimed for (aka whatever Law and Order plays on), he caught a glimpse of Seungkwan putting something into a small bag and setting it down on a food scale that Hansol didn't even know he had. 

 

It hadn't even been a minute since Hansol left the kitchen, but that didn't stop him from storming back into it and placing himself right next to Seungkwan's side, watching the weighing process happen. 

 

Seungkwan glanced at Hansol before continuing to weight the chicken pieces he had prepped in a baggie just a moment ago. When he realized that Hansol wasn't leaving, he hummed in confusion. "Uh, can I help you?" Hansol was blocking his way to the stove. He kinda needed that. 

 

"I ain't ever seen anyone put chicken in a bag and weigh it before. That is ridiculous."

 

"Hansol, the recipe says-" 

 

"But why the bag-"

 

"The recipe-"

 

"I don't want the chicken in the ba-"

 

"Choi Hansol," Seungkwan deadpanned, thoroughly shutting Hansol up. "I don't even know what the fuck you're rambling about right now. Just go watch television like a good boy before I kick your ass out of your own kitchen."

 

At that, Hansol gave a small nod and retreated out of the kitchen, theoretical tail tucked between his legs after being scolded like that. 

 

Forty minutes passed like that. Seungkwan cooking the promised soup in the kitchen, and Hansol staying in the living (like a good boy) watching his show and not bothering Seungkwan anymore while he was cooking. 

 

Once Seungkwan had finished, he came into the living room, shuffling his feet across the floor loudly, while carrying the pot of soup with some pot holders that Hansol also didn't know he had. He honestly didn't know he had the pot either, but he supposes it's a good thing he did. 

 

Seungkwan set the pot of soup down on the table that was in front of the couch and tossed the pot holders off to the side, so he could scurry back into the kitchen to fetch some bowls. Along with the bowls, Seungkwan brought some small containers of instant rice that he had bought along with the ingredients for the soup. He set all the stuff down on the table then took a seat on the floor. 

 

Hansol slid off the couch to take the spot next to Seungkwan, saying a quick thanks for the food, before he leaned forward to lift up the lid that was covering the pot. Seungkwan tried to stop him, but ended up watching with amusement as Hansol was hit with a flood of steam coming out of the pot, causing the latter to tear up a bit from the heat. 

 

To be honest, even without the steam, Hansol probably would've teared up because the soup was so damn beautiful. He hadn't had a cooked meal since he moved to Korea. The main reason being that neither him nor his sister could cook worth a shit. 

 

"Woah, it looks good," Hansol complimented, reaching for a bowl and scooping out some of the soup into it. He wafted in the smell a bit before chowing down, not caring about the fact that the soup had not cooled down one bit yet. He made a gleeful hum of approval after the first bite. It would be well worth the scorched tongue later, Hansol thinks.

 

Seungkwan gave a warm smile as he decided to watch Hansol enjoy his food for just a bit longer before he took some for himself. Until now, Seungkwan had only ever been able to cook for Mingyu and Wonwoo, since they were his closest friends, but he didn't feel as happy hearing their compliments as he did when Hansol did it.

 

He sort of guesses the reason is because the other two's opinions don't really matter. Mingyu eats just about anything, and Wonwoo's compliments only included a half assed smile. So the new reaction was something Seungkwan appreciated. It also helped that Seungkwan had one of those housewife mindsets, so seeing someone appreciate his cooking was something he secretly yearned for. 

 

"You're not eating?" 

 

Seungkwan briefly shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts at Hansol's question. He'd been thinking to himself longer than he had thought based off Hansol's concerned look directed at him. 

 

He brushed it off with a light laugh and grabbed a bowl to fill it up with the soup. Hansol was already finished with the first bowl and was now enjoy a quick bite of rice before filling up his own bowl once again. 

 

"Ya' know. You're pretty good at cooking. If I was capable of owning more than just a slice of bread, I'd hire you to cook for me." Hansol took a loud slurp of the soup after speaking, as if what he said was no big deal. But the words were making Seungkwan feel all giddy.

 

"I can if you want me to."

 

Damn his housewife mindset - and his lack of ability to think before speaking.

 

Hansol flashed Seungkwan a genuine grin. "Gnarly."

 

Seungkwan supposed he could dismiss that lame ass word since he was presented with the opportunity to cook for someone else. Besides, the 'someone else' apparently really needed it. It was obvious to Seungkwan that Hansol didn't have any sense of how to take care of himself. 

 

It wasn't just the slice of bread in the fridge, but also because Seungkwan fully noticed the large pile of, what he assumed was, dirty laundry unskillfully hidden in the corner of the room. 

 

In other words, Junhui was right. Hansol really is pure and needed to be protected. Protected from the catastrophe that is his capability (or lack of) to live alone.

 

-

 

Both had soon finished their dinner - if it could even be called dinner since it was nearing 2 in the morning - and became absorbed in what was playing on the television. 

 

Originally, it had been the classic Law and Order reruns that Hansol was watching before, but after much protest, Seungkwan earned himself the remote and the power to choose what they'd watch. 

 

Seungkwan had somehow wound up logging into his Hulu account and playing _Your Name_. Hansol hadn't seen it, so Seungkwan argued that it was only 'the best animated movie 2016's ever seen'. Needless to say, Hansol isn't going to win in an type of battle with Seungkwan, so he just gave in. 

 

They were only halfway through the movie, and Seungkwan was so immersed that he didn't notice that Hansol had directed his attention towards watching Seungkwan instead. Hansol was watching, eyes showing that he had the intention of saying something, but he stayed quiet for just a while longer.

 

Finally, he decided to say what was on his mind, "Hey, Seungkwan. It's a bit late, so-" He paused once Seungkwan tore his attention away from the movie to see what Hansol had to say. With the eye contact happening, Hansol was internally doubling back on what he was going to say, but decided to go ahead. "You can just stay here for the rest of the night if you want."

 

Seungkwan tapped his phone that had been sitting on the floor next to him, gasping quite loudly when he saw what time it was. "Oh shit! You're right, it's late!" He hurried to stand up after grabbing his phone, quickly shedding the apron that he'd forgotten to take of earlier and placing it on the couch. 

 

Hansol opened his mouth, with the intent to try and repeat his offer again to see if Seungkwan would stay, but he didn't have the chance as Seungkwan rushed over to the door, turning to rub his together as an apology. "I hate to leave and make you wash all the dishes, but I gotta go. See you next time!" 

 

With that, Seungkwan disappeared out the front door so fast that Hansol didn't have the time to realize he had just basically struck out. He heaved a sigh as he paused the movie on the screen, slowly heaving himself off the ground and collecting the forgotten remains of their dinner together. He hoped Seungkwan would stay true to his words, and that there would be a next time.

 

\--


	9. Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna be a big, big, big, big night

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Seungkwan was trudging down the hallway towards the sex support group with Wonwoo in tow.  His best friend was happier than he usually was.  Seungkwan could tell because he had a bounce in his step that wasn't typically there.  Seungkwan wondered what the hell he had to be so happy about.  After he had spilled his virginity complex to Hansol, there was only so much more support he could take before he went crazy and threw cross-shaped candies everywhere. 

 

They entered the room where the meetings were held.  They were early this time and had their choice of seats, save for a few girls who were already camped out by the place where Joshua usually stood to conduct the meetings.  Seungkwan and Wonwoo sat near the middle of the room, though a little closer than usual and waited for everyone else to arrive.  After the soup incident, Seungkwan found himself not internally dreading seeing Hansol's stupid handsome self strut through the door, which shocked him a bit.  He decided to ignore that instead of dwelling on it.  

 

The room was beginning to fill up with people as it came closer to time to start the meeting, and there was still no sign of Joshua.  Seungcheol strolled in and took a seat next to Wonwoo and the two of them proceeded with an elaborate secret handshake of sorts.  Seungkwan figured that that's why Wonwoo was so excited.  He had made an actual friend.  Seungcheol didn't seem like the type of guy to just buy someone juice.

 

Hansol strolled in with two minutes to spare and Seungkwan was once again caught off-guard by his extremely handsome haircut.  He came in and took his usual spot next to Seungkwan but this time he didn't have anything smart to say.  Seungkwan was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard the sound of Joshua's clapping hands as he entered the room to begin the meeting, but what really got Seungkwan's attention was the wet popping sound of mouths falling open in unison shock when everyone got an eyeful of Joshua.

 

During every meeting and any time Seungkwan had seen Joshua around the campus, he was always dressed in pressed slacks with a button up and a blazer, looking sharp.  Today, he had on what most would consider his "casual clothes" which consisted of a dark blue t-shirt with a guitar on it surrounded in bright orange and red flames paired with red and blue plaid shorts and some hideous tennis shoes.  Seungkwan wondered how on earth Joshua could go from prime stud in a suit to a good looking guy in a fucked up outfit.

 

As Seungkwan was stuck in his reverie, Hansol leaned in and whispered to him, "I always wondered what that guy wore when he wasn't all dressed up, but this is fucking ridiculous."  Seungkwan jumped in surprise at the whisper but he still laughed much to Hansol's surprise. 

 

Joshua clapped his hands together again, to signal the start or the meeting but also to get everyone to stop whispering and gawking at his outfit, which he thought looked pretty nice.  "Okay, everyone.  I can see on some of your faces that you're confused on why I look casual this afternoon.  It's because I have decided that for this meeting, we're all going to go out for a coffee outing to discuss the progress we've been making! I know it's still early for some, but this is still a good opportunity for you all to interact with each other out of the confines of this room." 

 

The room was buzzing with idle chatter of Joshua's announcement.  Everyone seemed pretty excited about it as they stood up to gather their things and followed Joshua out of the room and on the journey to the coffee shop.

 

-

 

The shop that Joshua had chosen was a fairly large, which was a good thing considering the size of the sex support group.  The baristas seemed kind of nervous when they walked in, and even more nervous when they realized the group was being lead by a guy in a guitar shirt.   

 

Everyone ordered something and sat down at several small tables that had been pushed together in the middle of the shop to make one long table.  As they sipped their drinks, they talked about how they had been and about the progress they had made since the first meeting, and Joshua wrote it all down on his clipboard.

 

"I was able to get a date.  With an actual girl!  And she wasn't put off by me almost whipping my dick out in the middle of a crowded cafeteria," Seokmin announced smugly.  Joshua wrote it all down, but the look on his face showed that he was already dreading this and it had only just begun. 

 

After a few people went, Soonyoung spoke up.  "I watched a pornography video yesterday without sobbing uncontrollably in fear."   

 

"That's...good.  That's progress!" Joshua smiled, and Seungcheol patted Soonyoung on the back.  

 

"I'm still wearing panties but I stopped writing my name in them," Seungcheol announced with a completely straight face.

 

"I'll pay you twenty dollars for a pair with your name written in it," Hansol spoke up from his end of the table and Seungcheol nodded.

 

"Deal," he said, and Seungkwan groaned. 

 

It was getting near Seungkwan's turn to speak, and he was getting nervous.  Hansol could see the little beads of sweat starting to form on the male sitting next to him's forehead, so without thinking he held Seungkwan's hand for comfort, causing him to squeak softly and glare at Hansol, who just shrugged.  Seungkwan decided it was best to just ignore it since it was kind of comforting. 

 

Seungkwan gulped as the usually quiet girl next to him took her turn because that meant he was next.  She took a sip of her drink before speaking up very softly.  "I haven't flashed anyone in a week."

 

Joshua almost spit his coffee but kept his composure to write that down quickly. 

 

Seungkwan paused, unsure if he could top that as he took a deep breath and began to speak.  "I think that since the first meeting, I've become more comfortable with who I am," he said as he squeezed Hansol's hand with a ghost of a smile present on his lips.

 

Joshua smiled at that, probably his first actual smile since the coffee outing had begun.  He wrote that down with a little smiley faced next to it because it just made him so darn happy.  "Alright, Hansol, last but not least, it's your turn."

 

Hansol pushed his hair back with his free hand before leaning back a bit in his chair.  "I haven't had any kind of sex since the first meeting, which is a record for me," he shrugged, and Seungkwan pulled his hand away quickly at that last part.  He was suddenly not as charmed by Hansol as he had been a minute ago. 

 

Joshua scribbled that down as well with a proud dad smile before he set his clipboard down and clapped his hands once.  "Everyone, I am so proud of the progress you have made thus far, and I hope to continue to see all of you grow as you become more comfortable with yourselves and your situations.  That about settles it for this meeting, since it's getting kind of late.  I think we'll just dismiss it from here."

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to stand up, idling their ways to the door before Hansol cleared his throat. 

 

"Hold up, I think I know of a way for this group outing to continue."

 

-

Approximately one hour later, the entire sex support group minus a few people that had to go study or work or some other excuse, found themselves sitting in a dinky karaoke bar courtesy of Hansol.  Joshua looked extremely uncomfortable at the mass consumption of alcohol and the people that were drunk already even though it was about seven pm.  Seungkwan was a little nervous too, while Hansol seemed completely in his element.  

 

Cheesy music was blasting over the speakers and the smell of alcohol was mixing with the scent of greasy bar food.  Wonwoo had been staring at the wall since they had gotten there, and Seungkwan was beginning to worry.  He was also beginning to wonder why in the fuck Hansol thought this was a good place to continue the meeting.  No one from the support group was drinking anything, and only Seokmin had ordered cheese fries which he was sharing with Seungcheol.  No one was really talking to each other, either, and Joshua looked completely hopeless as the mood from earlier had dropped.  He was about to tell everyone they could leave and go home until some guy came slipped out from behind a curtain, grabbed a microphone, and started screaming into it.

 

"Okay, y'all know what time it is! It's fucking karaoke time!" the guy screamed, and Seungkwan's ears twitched because he knew that voice.  He looked over to where the voice came from and scowled.  Fucking Minghao, speaking Korean.  

 

A few of the people that seemed to be regulars hooped and hollered in excitement, and Seungkwan noticed how Joshua perked up at the word  _karaoke._ Oh no.  

 

Minghao scanned the crowd for a moment before pointing his finger at Hansol and screaming into the microphone.  "I want to give a quick shout out to the guy who bought my sunglasses last week in the parking lot of a pizza place.  Because of that, he gets to be the lucky fuck who gets to sing the first karaoke song!" Minghao pushed some kind of button on his machine that made an elaborate trumpet sound effect before he gestured for Hansol to come onstage.  Hansol shook his head no but Seokmin and Seungcheol pushed him up to the stage with their cheese-covered hands.  Hansol remembered to get them back to this as he stepped up to the stage to the sound of the cheering crowd.

 

Minghao guided him to choose a song and a few moments later the opening beats of "Hotline Bling" filled the bar.  Seungkwan turned right around to the bartender and ordered a drink.  He figured he'd need at least one to make it through this. 

 

Three drink and two karaoke performances later, Seungkwan was starting to feel a little dizzy.  Hansol had already come down from his stellar performance of "Hotline Bling" to sit back beside Seungkwan, who was beginning to lean on him.  Not that he minded.  After a regular took their turn, Seokmin, Wonwoo and Seungcheol made their way up to the stage.  Seungkwan ordered another drink.  

 

Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Seokmin swaggered around for an outstanding rendition of "Bang Bang Bang".  And by "outstanding rendition", it was really just a lot of screaming, clapping, and arm waving while Wonwoo put his heart and soul into the performance.  When they were done, Seungkwan stood up, a little wobbly on his feet and yelled, "That's my son!"

 

Hansol helped Seungkwan back to his seat after the proud outburst but Seungkwan just shrugged him off and strutted, i.e.. stumbled, up to the stage.  He selected a song despite Minghao speaking to him in pure Chinese and stood in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand, and waited for the song to start playing.

 

Hansol was already amused by Seungkwan being onstage, but he was not prepared for him to do so well singing "Excuse Me" by AOA.  He was really not prepared for him to add sassy, original dance moves along with the song.  He quickly pulled out his cell phone to film the performance before Seungkwan caught him and killed him.  When the sassy boy finished, Hansol stood up and applauded alongside most of the remaining members of the sex support group that had stayed at the bar.  Seungkwan happily came and sat down next to Hansol, buzzing from the attention.

 

"You killed that. It was really cute," Hansol chuckled and kind of yelled over the sound of the music playing. 

 

"I know," Seungkwan giggled and ordered another drink.

 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the performers and taking video of Joshua singing a hymn.  After a few more songs, Seungkwan turned to Hansol, twirling one of those tiny, fancy drink umbrellas between his fingers.  "Hey, did you mean what you said about not having sex since the first meeting? Aren't you an addict or something?" he asked, pursing his lips a bit.  

 

Hansol looked at him, caught off-guard since he was stone-cold sober and Seungkwan was obviously not.  "Uh, yeah," he said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Seungkwan gasped.  "How come you haven't had any sex?"

 

"It's a bit harder to get laid in Korea than America, I think.  I'm not having too much luck," Hansol chuckled. 

 

Seungkwan scowled and shook his finger at the other male.  "What? No way, a handsome guy like you should be scoring all kinds of ass," he said and then he laughed. 

 

Hansol choked on air after that, turning to the bartender to talk to him.  "I think it's time to cut him off," and the bartender nodded in agreement. 

 

"Booooooo," Seungkwan pouted and pointed both of his thumbs downward at Hansol and the bartender.  "You guys are conspiring against me."  

 

Hansol sighed collectively with the bartender.  This was going to be a long night.

 

-

 

At about one am, Joshua clapped his hands and ushered everyone out of the bar because the meeting was over.  Technically speaking he couldn't make them leave, but they were tired, and in Seungkwan and Seokmin's case, drunk.  Wonwoo volunteered to take Seungkwan home, and on the way, they had a little chat.

 

"So, you like Hansol," Wonwoo said very matter-of-fact and Seungkwan sputtered.

 

"No, he just doesn't disgust me anymore! And he's a pure boy who needs my help.  He lives alone and he got sick and I made him soup in his dorm.  I saved him from starving.  He only had bread in his refrigerator.  Bread," Seungkwan babbled on, and Wonwoo was only able to make sense of a few things he said.

 

"You went to his dorm and made him soup.  You like him," Wonwoo nodded.

 

"I make you soup," Seungkwan shrugged.

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"Haha, whoops, gotta go," Seungkwan cut Wonwoo off and ducked inside his dorm room once they reached it, locking the door behind Wonwoo so he couldn't come inside and continue the conversation. There was absolutely no way he like Hansol.  He was just a pure boy who needed his help, and that was it.  Seungkwan sighed and slumped against the couch, and as he drifted off to sleep, he decided to ignore his conversation with Wonwoo and only think about his karaoke performance.

 

Right before he slipped off to sleep, he made a mental note to join a girl group in the morning because he was damn good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your favorite character so far? Comment below!!


	10. Who I Am With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the talk and the minghao

It was becoming routine for Hansol to show up at Woozi's Pizza Palace right after his last class since his object of affection could be found there almost everyday. However, the stern-looking best friend of said object of affection glaring directly at him as he made his way up to the entrance was not in the routine.

"Come with me," Wonwoo said shortly, taking a hold of Hansol's wrist and dragging him in a completely opposite direction before Hansol could even retaliate. If it was anyone else, Hansol would've already socked 'em in the mouth, but Wonwoo was tall and handsome. Hansol knows better than to mess with tall and handsome dudes.

Instead, he just let himself be dragged off by the taller. This didn't really seem like an all too good situation for Hansol, so he decided to warily fish some information out of Wonwoo. 

"Where exactly are we going?" Hansol asked, increasingly aware of the strength the tall, handsome dude possessed as he yanked him around by the wrist.

"Somewhere that we can talk, man to man," Wonwoo spoke, or more like, growled. Hansol may or may not had started to fear for his life. 

As they walked along, the grip on his wrist loosened slightly as the pace began to slow down. Hansol wondered if Wonwoo was starting to calm down or if he was just getting tired. The younger male was willing to bet on tired. After several minutes of walking and awkward, angry silence, Wonwoo pulled Hansol to sit down on a park bench. Hansol was relieved that they were having their discussion in a well-lit, open area just in case Wonwoo decided to get swingy.

Once they were seated, the older male turned abruptly and gave what Hansol determined must have been the blankest stare known to man. "What are your intentions with my best friend?"

Hansol blinked at the question. It appeared that Wonwoo was starting off strong with his questioning. "What do you mean, my intentions?" Hansol was hoping to dodge the question before it got awkward.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at the younger before leaning in a bit menacingly. "I mean, I know that you're a sex addict. You said so yourself. Is that what you want with Seungkwan? You want to have your way with him and then throw him away and never speak to him again? Is that what you want?" 

Hansol coughed, his eyes wide with shock at all these accusing words being thrown at him. It had gotten awkward.

Hansol thought about it, carefully choosing what to say before opening his mouth. "I...look. I like Seungkwan. I won't even admit this to him because he probably doesn't like me back and I don't want to taint him. There's no way I would just have my way with him and leave," he scoffed, realizing he sounded way cooler in his head than he did out loud.

Wonwoo was silent for a while, seeming to stare straight into Hansol's very soul. "I see," he spoke lowly after a while, startling an unsuspecting Hansol. "But what about that whole sex addiction thing?"

Hansol coughed again, looking around before he answer the older, speaking lowly. "I'll have you know that I haven't had sex since I met Seungkwan. I'm...struggling, and so is Hansol Jr., but we're managing. It's all for Seungkwan," he wiped a tear from his eye before Wonwoo could see it.

Wonwoo laughed a little, and it caught Hansol off guard as it sounded just a little like tires screeching to a halt in the middle of traffic. "So you're not just some shady guy?"

"Not entirely," Hansol gave a lopsided grin accompanied by finger guns. Wonwoo's eye twitched.

"I see," he gave a tight lipped smile. Silence. Hansol coughed. A Frisbee flew by their heads. "So, you were going to eat pizza, right? Should we go back?"

Hansol breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes we should," he nodded with a little too much excitement, partly because he was hungry and partly because he would get to catch a glimpse of Seungkwan in his pizza apron. Cute.

-

They arrived at the pizza palace to find it as quiet as normal, save for a booth full of pretty girls that looked like they were sharing at least three pizzas. Their eyes darted straight for the pair of handsome guys walking in. The boys awkwardly shuffled into normal booth. They discussed amongst themselves what to order. As Hansol got up to make his way to the counter, they were bombarded by two of the girls sliding into their booth to sit next to them.

"Uh...hello?" Wonwoo spoke, a little distressed about the estrogen cloud currently standing in the way of himself and pizza. 

"Hello," one of the girls giggled and wrapped her hair around her finger flirtatiously. Hansol resigned himself and sunk deeper into the booth while Wonwoo's stomach growled.

So there they were, a gay and a sex addict completely enamored with a small sassy boy with a nice ass, surrounded by girls and being forced into Snapchat stories. Seungkwan, on his way to the front counter, caught this sight and raised an eyebrow. He watched them intently, narrowing his eyes at the group. He snatched an unsuspecting Junhui by the arm as he was walking by. "Should we be concerned?"

Confused, Junhui followed Seungkwan's gaze before he noticed the hootenanny going on in the back booth. He was about to speak when he noticed a familiar pick up truck pulling into the parking lot. "Hold on, we have another situation."

Everyone's eyes were soon on the guy driving the pickup truck that was currently parked a little too close for comfort in front of the pizza place's front door. The window on the driver's side rolled down and Minghao's head emerged from it, honking his horn while he was at it.

Seungkwan gave a distressed sigh, Junhui pinched the bridge of his nose, and Hansol waved at Minghao way too happily. Looks like they've been getting along all buddy-buddy. 

"I'll handle this," Junhui said before Seungkwan could say anything, holding his hand up for further emphasis and stormed right out of the front door. 

As if it was a scene from a comedy movie, everyone's heads - including the girls' - were stacked up along the door as they all peaked out of it to see what would be going down outside. 

Minghao had his elbow propped up where his window was rolled down, giving Junhui a cheeky grin as the latter stomped his way over to the driver's side of the truck. The two had a fiery stare down for about a minute and half before Junhui finally spoke up. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know you're banned after the last fiasco?"

The worker followed up his words by pointing to a sign pasted on the store window, which obviously had a picture of Minghao (which was stripped off his Instagram) and the words 'Banned' underneath it. However, Minghao was still deep in the now one man staring contest, not even sparing a glance towards the sign. 

"Yeah, well. I needa order a pizza," Minghao said casually, shrugging his shoulders. A collective sound of face palming could be heard coming from the bunch watching the scene, aside from Hansol who chanted out a 'Give the dude a pizza!'.

Junhui closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as his patience was being tested. He decided to chill out, replying is the most cool and collected voice he could manage. "You can't order a pizza from here if you're banned."

"Oh," Minghao started, pretending to actually think about it for a moment. "Then, how about you give me your number then?"

This time a collective sound of gasps were heard from the watching group. Junhui even gasped, taken aback by the sudden flirtation. Hansol, however, followed it up with a chant of 'Give the dude your number!'.

The conversation between the two transitioned into Chinese bickering that none of the onlookers could make out. What they could make out, though, was Junhui finally resigning and handing Minghao a slip of paper which probably contained his phone number.

Hansol gave a small round of applause, admiring the scene that had just unfolded while the girls were squealing to themselves. As they all slipped back into the store to let the pizza place romance unfold in the parking lot, Hansol heard Seungkwan scoff in distaste. "I can't believe Junhui actually gave that brat his number! This is preposterous!"

Ignoring the other's fury, Hansol slid up beside him and asked with upmost seriousness, "I need to order a pizza."

Seungkwan held up his hand to shut Hansol off right there, scoffing once again. "I do not have time to deal with you-"

"Cool, can I have your number then?"

Wonwoo, who had been standing there the whole time, sighed deeply and dragged his hand across his face. Hansol sure was a lost cause when it came to romancing. And Minghao was not the best person to pick up tips from.

Seungkwan responded by placing his hand directly on Hansol's face and pushing him away before turning on his heels and sassily sashaying back into the kitchen. 

"Dude, you're not going to get anywhere with him like that," Wonwoo scolded, turning to give Hansol his signature blank stare. But Hansol was more preoccupied with watching the apple of his eye as he went into the kitchen.

Once Seungkwan disappeared from sight, Hansol turned to Wonwoo with a dopey grin and comically snapped his fingers.


	11. All the Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deep shit

Tuesday finally rolled around and the group consisting of Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung and Hansol found themselves crowded at a lunch table as they waited for the support meeting to start. All of their classes had already finished, so hanging out nearby was a better time killer. Except for Mingyu. He didn't attend the meetings, so they had no idea what the fuck he was doing there. Oh well.

 

As they group was talking, Hansol turned to Seokmin - who was sitting next to him - and nudged his side to grab his attention. "So I see you and Soonyoung are best buds somehow." 

 

Seokmin turned to spare a glance at the person in question, as the latter was speaking to Wonwoo about something he didn't care to pick up on, and shrugged. "Dunno. Guess he liked my dick." 

 

At that, Soonyoung whipped his head all the way around to glare at both Seokmin and Hansol as he said in a short tone: "I'm straight."

 

The four other people at the table all raised a brow at this, not believing it one bit. Hansol even noticed as Wonwoo took some sort of contraption out of his pocket and pointed it at Soonyoung.

 

"Beep. Beep. Beep," Wonwoo mimicked a beeping noise then paused to look down at the device in his hands and back up at Soonyoung with a dead ass serious face and speaking with a same dead ass serious voice. "My gaydar begs to differ."

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Soonyoung looked absolutely shocked and offended at the same time. Hansol and Seokmin were both just eyeing the 'gaydar' curiously. 

 

"What the fuck do you mean gaydar?? What is that even?" Soonyoung scoffed and pointed down (sassily) that Wonwoo was oh so rudely pointing at him and slapped it away (also sassily). 

 

"This-" Wonwoo held up the device for emphasis during his explanation, but Seokmin was quick to snatch it right out of his hold, bring it in between him and Hansol so the two of them could inspect it. Wonwoo was unfazed as he kept going with this information speech. "That- Is a gaydar. Don't you know of it? All gay people carry it around so they can hunt out possible mates." 

 

Soonyoung chose to snort and turn his attention completely away from Wonwoo instead of trying to pick an argument with the guy. Forget the guy and his dumb gaydar. 

 

Before things went anywhere else, Mingyu suddenly snapped his fingers in attempt to grab the four's attention, successfully dragging Seokmin and Hansol out of their state of only ooo'ing and aaaah'ing at the 'gaydar'. "Anyway dudes. If you're done with your gay stuff, I have something to say."

 

All attention was on Mingyu for a split second as Seokmin spoke up, looking elsewhere behind Mingyu. "Speaking of gay stuff, here comes Seungkwan." The word Seungkwan also had Hansol's attention focused in the direction that Seokmin was looking in. 

 

Seungkwan was running as fast as he could, while making sure that his ass still looked good, right towards the table. He nearly tripped over himself as he came to a halt in front of all five of the guys, garnering all of their attention towards him. "Guys. I have news."

 

Wonwoo was the one to pipe up questioningly. "What news?"

 

"So-". A quick pause as Seungkwan needed to fix his hair for the news. "So like, some of the girls I know in my year are getting together to perform as a makeshift college girl group for this year's school festival! And guess who snagged themselves a spot in this girl group?"

 

Instead of guessing the obvious, the squad at the lunch table simply stared at him, expecting him to tell them.  As Seungkwan was opening his mouth to speak, Hansol grabbed Wonwoo's gaydar, pointing it directly at Seungkwan.  "Beep beep beep."

 

"Excuse me, what it that?" Seungkwan looked at the device with disdain while Mingyu tried very hard, but unsuccessfully to cover his laughter.  The rest of the table didn't even try.

 

"It's my gaydar," Wonwoo shrugged, still speaking in his serious voice while simultaneously shoving bread in his mouth. 

 

"What?" Seungkwan asked, obviously still confused and now a little pissy.

 

Seokmin waved his hand in front of his face.  "It's pointed at you and beeping.  That means you're gay," he spoke in a hushed whisper, as if it were a secret.  Seungkwan just scoffed and sat down next to Wonwoo.

 

They sat there a while before Mingyu cleared his throat, catching the attention of the table.  "Guys, I really have something I need to say.  It's about me and-"

 

"Shit! We're going to be late if we don't head out now," Seokmin said, and everyone stood up.  Mingyu just sighed and stayed seated, waving goodbye as his friends took off towards their meeting.

 

-

 

Since they were in a hurry, they moved quickly to get to the room where the meetings were held.  In his haste, Soonyoung bumped into a girl with short hair, knocking her to the floor.  He quickly held his hand out to help her up.

 

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized and made sure she was okay.

 

"Eunbi?"  Wonwoo suddenly spoke up, realizing who the girl was.  "Did you cut your hair?"

 

Eunbi nodded, opening her mouth to speak, her lips quivering and turning downwards into a frown, until Hansol opened his big mouth and cut her off.

 

"You must be pregnant.  Isn't it the saying, "when a woman cuts her hair, it means she's pregnant?" he asked, and Eunbi began to cry heavy tears as the rest of the boys turned to glare at him.

 

"You idiot, it's "when a woman cuts her hair, it's to get over heartbreak"," Seungkwan hissed at him, his voice dripping with venom. 

 

Hansol blinked, looking confused.  "Are you that upset about being pregnant? Pregnancy is a beautiful thing," he said, shaking his head.  

 

Wonwoo looked at the wall as if he might have wanted to slam his face against it.  Seungkwan put a comforting hand on his shoulder for support.

 

"I'm not pregnant," Eunbi sniffled angrily.  "If you must know, Mingyu and I broke up," her voice broke, and she ran off in the direction she had been heading in before Soonyoung had bumped into her.

 

A thick silence fell over the group as they trudged the rest of the way to the meeting.  They walked into the room and took their usual seats, still saying nothing at all, which heavily confused Joshua as the normally boisterous and talkative group was completely silent.

 

"Are you all okay?" Joshua stopped in front of Wonwoo, figuring that for some reason, the quietest and most serious one would be the one to answer his question.

 

"Maybe that's what Mingyu was trying to tell us," Seungkwan spoke up suddenly, completely ignoring Joshua.  The rest of the squad looked up in realization, unanimously feeling stupid as they had been absorbed in themselves only.  Joshua slowly backed away from them and took his normal spot at the front of the room,  trying to think quickly on his feet of something that could cut the tension that was beginning to settle over the room.  He smiled as he clapped his hands and signaled the attention of the whole room.

 

"Okay, everyone.  As you all know, I like to keep things interesting and fresh in this support group. So today, I'd like to analyze the story of the golden key.  This story is about a man in prison.  This man has been in prison for a very long time.  So long, in fact, that he's forgotten how long he's been in prison.  In this prison, he's fed every day and is sheltered. He had a warm place to sleep and was always safe.  One day a man came by and offered him a golden key.  With this key, he could open the back door of his cell and escape the prison, a free man.  What do you think he did?" Joshua folded his arms over his chest after finishing the story.

 

Everyone was quiet for a while, mulling over the story before a girl raises her hand.  Joshua gestured to her and she began to speak.  "I think he probably escaped.  I mean, he had a key, right?  Why wouldn't he just go out and be his own man?"

 

"But, what if he'd rather stay inside the prison, where it's warm and safe, and there's food? I think I'd go for that option.  He didn't seem unhappy.  He's been there a long time, anyway, and he doesn't know anyone on the outside," Seungkwan spoke up, nodding his head and agreeing with himself.

 

Seungcheol looked at him, thinking about his point before piping in.  "But, what if after leaving, he made friends that would help him learn the ways of the world? Who says he has to be his own man?"

 

"Wait, what if someone blew up the prison and the man had no choice but to leave it?" Hansol yelled, a little too excited. 

 

"These are excellent points," Joshua cut in, mainly to avoid another Hansol outburst.  "How do you think the prisoner would feel in each of these outcomes?"

 

Again, he was met with silence before a guy in the back began to speak.  "If he left and became his own man, I think he'd be scared and feel helpless.  The same as if some guy were just to blow up the prison.  That's kind of fucked up," the guy shuddered while Hansol looked pretty proud of himself.

 

"If he were to stay, I think he would probably feel content, but maybe like something was missing? Like he would only continue to know what he already knew and would learn nothing else," Joshua's number one fangirl contributed, and he smiled at her.

 

"Maybe, with staying in the prison, he's seeking security.  But if he had friends on the outside to help him, then that would be the security he so craves," Soonyoung pointed out. 

 

Joshua nodded, grinning as they were beginning to work it all out.  "Now, imagine the roles in the story, and imagine which role each of you would play.  Would you be the prisoner, the jailer keeping him inside, the man who gave him the key, the friends on the outside, or...the guy who blew up the prison?"

 

"Wouldn't I be the prisoner? I mean, he's the main character, right? So I'd be the main character of my story," Seokmin said, and there were murmurs of agreement across the room. 

 

"Every main character needs a cast of support," a girl in the front spoke up quietly, and nodded at her.

 

"Have you guys figured out what the golden key is?" Joshua asked, his eyes scanning across the room.

 

"Isn't it a way out?" Wonwoo finally spoke, his deep voice making Joshua jump a little.

 

"Exactly," Joshua nodded.  "Now, my final question is: what does any of this have to do with sex?"

 

The room fell into a complete silence.  The group members looked at each other, now completely confused as they hadn't been thinking about sex at all, and had been focused on the story instead.

 

"What does this have to do with sex? Absolutely nothing," Hansol came in confidently, and Joshua shook his head.

 

"Wrong.  You see, the prisoner was trapped inside his prison, much like you all are trapped inside your particular problems and addictions.  Inside his prison was security.  He was used to it, much like you are all used to your situations.  To him, the outside world was full of unknowns.  Again, this can tie into you all, being as the world without your situations is new and can be scary, and it will be difficult to get out there alone with just the golden key.  But look around you.  You all have friends on the outside.  Everyone here is here to help you cope with overcoming your difficulties, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes.  We are all the prisoner.  We are all the friends on the outside.  We are all the man with the golden key.  We have all been the jailer before. And, I guess in a way we're all also the guy who blew up the prison," Joshua grinned and shook his head at the end as everyone came to a realization that this pointless story really did have a point.

 

The class sat in stunned silence, and it appeared as if it clicked in some of them that it was going to be okay.

 

Out of nowhere, Seungkwan suddenly stood up and clapped his hands.  "I would like to announce that I have found the golden key to my future! I'll be performing in a girl group at the upcoming school festival, and I would like to ask everyone to help if they can," Seungkwan pleaded, turning to Joshua for support.

 

"Thank you, Seungkwan.  I'm sure everyone would be happy to help," the group leader smiled before he noticed Hansol whipping out a strange device out of the corner of his eye.  "What is that?"

 

Hansol pointed it directly at Joshua and grinned lazily.  "Beep beep beep."  Joshua raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

 

"Gaaaaaaaaaay," Seokmin whispered. 

 

Joshua's once proud smile had since stretched into a very thin one, a smile that looked on the verge of cracking.  "Well, on that note, I think we should end for today.  I look forward to seeing all of you again next time!" he clapped his hands and everyone stood and got up to leave, the weight of Joshua's message still lingering heavily in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you have a gaydar


	12. Body Like A Backroad

It was a week before the college festival. All of the crew were gathered on campus, thanks to a force called Boo Seungkwan, to help set up some of the decorations and such. 

 

As the situation stood, Seungkwan was walking around, clipboard in hand while bossing around some random freshmen instead of doing any actual physical labour. Seokmin and Yuna were teamworking some posters to hang around school. Hansol was stuck with the group building the main stage. They put him in charge of using the hammer, but he was already churning out some lackluster work. 

 

Lackluster work that Seungkwan had noticed. 

 

"Hansol!' he called, taking quick and sassy steps over to where the other was working. "What the hell is this?" Seungkwan questioned hard, pointing to the five nails on the board he was working on, all which were nastily bent and not in the right spots. It was a wonder how the board was stuck to the platform based on that. 

 

Hansol just shrugged and kept on hammering at an already bent nail, not really knowing what to say because he had no idea what the hell it was either. 

 

Another person who had noticed Hansol's disastrous work was Seokmin. But he didn't really care about that. Instead- "Hey, Yuna. We gotta hook them up," Seokmin whispered to the girl next to him, who in turn nodded agreeingly. "We gotta! Let's go with our Plan A," she said back. They both looked at each other and nodded before hopping up and rushing over to the other two in complete sync. 

 

"Seungkwan," Seokmin started once they reached them. "I think we're gonna need more glitter for our posters. And maybe some coffee." Seokmin made a point to bat his eyelashes at the second half of his request, paired with Yuna tossing in some puppy dog eyes of her own. 

 

Seungkwan ignored that completely, but was still down for it. "Sure thing! I don't have a car, though, so you'll have to take me! Bus prices are way too high." He sighed dramatically. 

 

"No can do. I have used condoms stuck to my seats. You don't wanna get in there," Seokmin said. Yuna casually backed it up by nodding. Seungkwan gave them both a look of half-digust and half-concern, opening up his mouth to say something but Seokmin was quick to cut him off. "But! This guy's got a car." Seokmin pointed to Hansol, who was blanked out completely mid-hammer. 

 

Seungkwan slowly blinked, not so much down for it anymore. "Hell no."

 

-

 

Don't know how it happened, but Seungkwan was planted in the passenger seat of Hansol's car, the latter blasting some 90s English hip-hop song that Seungkwan didn't understand one bit. 

 

Seungkwan was switching between death glaring the radio and the Hansol that was bopping his head enthuasiastically to the beat of the song. Finally, Seungkwan just decided that he had enough of it. "Can you at least play something that I know?" he snapped.

 

Hansol responded with something that was a mix of a nod with his head bops as he reaching for the radio to skim through his playlist. Seungkwan sighed, glad that Hansol was cooperative but quickly turned the radio off when he heard the familiar opening of Hotline Bling being played. 

 

Hansol looked at Seungkwan with a frown when the music was cut off, but Seungkwan's glare that read 'hell no' made him decide that maybe no music was okay for this car trip. 

 

Eventually, they had finished their stop for both the glitter and coffee. Seungkwan was now the one bopping his head along to some girl group playing on the radio. Yes, Hansol had finally given up on trying to play his Drake. 

 

Seungkwan was sipping on his drink when Hansol took a unnecessary sharp curve for who the hell knows why, causing the drink in the cup holder to fall and spill all over Seungkwan's seat, getting him soaked in the process. "Hansol!! The coffee!!"

 

"Oh shit." Hansol said as he glanced down to see the coffee all over the place. His concerned for the situation went like this: about 13% because the coffee had spilled on Seungkwan, 13% that it had spilled in his car, and a whopping 74% because that was his fucking chocolate chip frappe and he wasn't done with it yet. His poor frappe. Rest in peace.  

 

Seungkwan was pissed, trying to wipe the shit off his jeans. "Do something about this!! It's all over the damn place!" 

 

"Don't worry. I've got this," Hansol said, still somehow chill about the situation, as he pulled up into a car wash. He parked his car in one of the empty wash spots and hopped out, rushing over to the passenger side to open the door for Seungkwan. "Hop out." Seungkwan complied, but was still pissed. 

 

"You're gonna clean your car in a situation like this?! I'm the one that needs to be cleaned!" Seungkwan screeched, gesturing to his obviously wet jeans. However, Hansol was already beeline to put some quarters in the machine for the wash. He didn't say a word until he had a hold of the hose, ready to go. "Don't worry. I'm going to wash you too."

 

It took around four seconds for Seungkwan to realize what he meant. "Hansol, don't you fucking dare-" 

 

And there it was. Hansol was spraying Seungkwan down with a hose at a car wash.

 

-

 

"Is this their idea of a date?" Yuna asked, obviously confused. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Seokmin's car, which was conveniently parked nearby so that they could get a good view of the mess going on at the car wash. 

 

"Not sure, but I'm getting ideas for our next date now." Seokmin might have been wearing sunglasses for emphasis on their 'stalking' but Yuna could tell that he was dead serious by the look on his face. 

 

She laughed, and they continued to watch the scene going on in front of them through the car's front window. Hansol was still hosing Seungkwan down. Both could tell that this wouldn't end pretty for Hansol.

 

-

 

Because Hansol only had four quarters, the hose only stayed on for about 30 seconds. He lowkey wished it had stayed on longer because once the water stopped, Seungkwan was ready to fight. 

 

"Choi Hansol. I'm going to kill you." Each word was emphasized in a threatening way. Hansol was kind of scared, but also kind of distracted because Seungkwan reminded him of one of those pissy wet cats. Pissy wet cats were cute. 

 

What do, what do was on repeat in Hansol's mind. Instead of the logical option (apologizing), Hansol instead panicked and rebutted in a five year old tone. "Yeah, well if you kill me then I'm gonna kiss you!" 

 

"You're going to what-" Seungkwan tried to question, but Hansol once again panicked and decided to go in for the kill.

 

But, like in the movies, the kiss had to be stopped right before it could happen. 

 

A loud 'WOW. THEY'RE GOING TO KISS!' followed by an equally as loud carn horn rang from like ten feet away. Both Hansol and Seungkwan turned their heads to look at the source of the noise. 

 

Seokmin's head was poking out of the sunroof of his car, and his knee was in an awkward position against the wheel that had the car horn drawing out a long honk, still. 

 

"Is that fucking Seokmin?" Seungkwan deadpanned, not amused by the other's presence at all. 

 

They both watched as another hand reached up to grab Seokmin's head and drag in back down into the car. Not even a second passed before the car's wheels screeched as the stalkers made a desperate escape upon being discovered. 

 

As if it was a constant 'Seungkwan mood', Seungkwan watched them leave, pissed. Hansol was standing next to him, smiling like a dumbass while waving at the leaving car. "Bye-bye Seokmin!" That earned him a wack on the back of the head from Seungkwan. 

 

"Let's just... go back so I can dry off." Seungkwan sighed, getting a grip on the situation at hand again. 

 

"They have a dryer option here too. Let me just-" Hansol began, walking to the big hose for drying things off. Seungkwan reached out to grab ahold of Hansol's shirt, dragging his ass back to the car. "No."

 

"Aw man." Hansol snapped his fingers commically and got back into the car. 

 

It was a quiet ride back home and Hansol was still pretty sad about his frappe. 


	13. OMGT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a live performance followed by some wild confessions feat. girl's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters left bois

After much preparation, despite some giving more effort on said preparation than others, the day of the festival fianlly arrived.  Students were setting up stalls, getting ready for their performances, and all in all just enjoying what the festival had to offer. Meanwhile, Seungkwan and his performance group were backstage trying to get dressed and come up with a name for their group last-minute.

 

"We should be something cute, but not too cute," Seungkwan said, stepping out from behind a dressing curtain in a sparkly gold outfit. "We need a manly name."

 

"You say that, but you're the only man in this group," Ahyoung, a girl in the group, rolled her eyes.

 

"Cut him some slack. He's got the best ass of all four of us," Minah piped up, and everyone nodded because it was true. 

 

"Maybe we could be the Golden Girls since we're all wearing gold!" Hyerin said, way too excited for a three o'clock in the afternoon performance.  

 

"But Seungkwan isn't a girl.  What about the Golden Showers, since you're all going to shower the audience with your golden talent?" Seokmin, who was there for moral support suggested.  Everyone turned and gave him a  _look._

 

"Uh, Seokmin, that's a sexual move that involves peeing on people," Seungkwan looked very uncomfortable while Yuna walked past and bounced her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

 

While they argued amongst themseves over the gold theme, Hansol,  was also there for moral support and was sitting in the only seat.  He leaned back and stared out straight in front of him before glancing at Seungkwan's backside which was currently facing him and wiggling around angrily.  "What about Golden Ass." He said this moreso than asked it, much louder than necesary.

 

There was a long pause amongst the group as they took in the suggestion as if they were actually considering it.  "Uh, that isn't really a G-rated name, as much as I would like to use it," Ahyoung said almost sadly.

 

"Maybe we could just be Gold? Or a golden animal? Golden Bunnies?" Hyeri sounded almost ready to give up.  Hansol's eye twitched at the thought of  _Seungkwan_ and  _bunny._

 

"Golden Bunnies? Okay, I'll write that down," Seungkwan said and wrote it down on the performance slip and went to take it to the announcer's booth before anyone could stop him.

 

After watching him leave, an awkward silence settled over the group before Seokjin whistled as a conversation starter.  "Um, so, what is with the emphasis on gold? And the outfits? Why is Seungkwan in shorts that short?"

 

"Hey, don't question the shorts," Hansol said, and closed his eyes.

 

"... Right. Well, it's because we're covering "I'll Be Yours," by Girl's Day, so we wanted to get the outfits right!" Minah answered him.

 

"I love Girl's Day," Hyeri said all dreamily.

 

"I'm back!" Seungkwan hollered as he bounced back towards the group.  He explained what time they would be going onstage to perform, and where to enter and how long to wait before their name was called.  All there was left to do was play the waiting game.

 

-

 

When it was nearing time for Seungkwan's group to go onstage, his friends gathered in the audience so that they could sit and watch them.  They looked like a rag-tag group, all sitting together.  They were a jumbled heap of people Seungkwan had met all over the place, with even Junhui from the pizza place sitting with them and Joshua from the support group sitting a little farther away.  As a group was finishing up their performance and leaving the stage, Minghao walked onto the stage, screaming enthusiastically into a microphone.  Junhui squealed while everyone else stared at the stage in confusion.

 

"How does he always end up being the emcee?" Seokmin whispered to Hansol, who just shrugged. 

 

Minghao clapped his hands for the last group before he read the paper handed to him to himself.  He scowled before he flashed a smile to the audience.  "Now, welcome to the stage Seungkwan and the Girls!" 

 

 

Seungkwan hopped onto the stage with the most enthusiasm possible, while the girls angrily stomped behind him. 

 

"This is not the name we agreed on," Ahyoung hissed, and Seungkwan shrugged before striking his opening pose.  

 

"Yell at me after the show, right now we gotta do this," he smiled brightly as the music blasted over the arena and Seungkwan and the Girls got to work.  They were bright, vibrant, and talented.  The audience cheered louder for them than they had thus far, especially when the Golden Ass dropped it low.  As he watched their performace in awe, Hansol swears he felt himself fall in love all over again.

 

-

 

After the performance was over and the bows were taken, Seungkwan rushed off stage to find his friends.  At the sight of him bouncing over towards them, Hansol excitedly waved him over.  "Oh my god, Sweet Cheeks, you were amazing out there! I was really impresse-"

 

"Seungkwannie! Good job, I'm so proud of you!" Seokmin grabbed Seungkwan and spun him around while Seungkwan stared at him in complete suprise, thanking him though he was confused.  

 

"Dude, what the fuck? I wanted to lift him," Hansol cleared his throat and glared at Seokmin, who sheepishly set Seungkwan down on the ground.

 

"I got caught up because I was so proud," Seokmin fluffed his own hair while Wonwoo proudly patted Seungkwan on the head without saying one word.

 

"You guys are acting like my parents," he huffed, triggering Junhui to take a picture of his pouty face to print off and put on the bulletin board at the pizza place.  Jihoon was going to love to see that one.  

 

They sat back in their seats and watched the rest of the performances.  Hansol had to admit that there was no ass as popping as Seungkwan's.  He sighed and combed his hair back with his fingers.  He was in too deep.  Way too deep.

 

-

 

The performance stages seemed to drag on for hours until Minghao announced that the judges would now be leaving to make their final decision on the winners.  Seungkwan and the Girls were standing backstage nervously waiting.  Hansol had tagged along once again for moral support and was standing behind Seungkwan with his head rested on top of the shorter male's. After a good twenty minutes, Minghao returned to the stage with a piece of paper in his hands.

 

"Thank you for your patience! Before I announce the winners, let's give all the acts a loud round of applause!" he shouted and gave time for the arena to errupt in applause before it died down.  "Alright, without further ado, let's get on with the results!"

 

All the acts backstage waited with bated breath as he announced the third place winners, and then the second.  Seungkwan was nervous, but he thought that Hansol must have been even more nervous by the way he was nearly squeezing his shoulders in half with his hands pressing down on them. 

 

"And your first place winners, Seungkwan and the Girls!" Minghao shouted, and the girls pulled Seungkwan out of Hansol's death grip and onto the stage with them.  They bowed and thanked the judges and audience as Minghao cleared his throat.  "You four were clearly the big winners with all that big talent and sparkly outfits.  Normally, this would be the part where I would hand you the first-place trophy, but I have already given it to the winner of my heart, Wen Junhui."

 

Choruses of "Who?" and "Can he do that?" went through the audience.  The gang turned their heads to look at Junhui, and sure enough, he was holding a huge, shiny trophy.

 

"How did you get that? You aren't even a student here," Soonyoung asked Junhui, all around confused.  Junhui just shrugged his shoulders and hugged his trophy.  He absolutely wasn't about to give it away now.

 

While Seungkwan was going through the process of taking pictures with the winners backstage, so Hansol and Minghao came back into the audience to join the others. 

 

"Do you all have plans after this?" Minghao came in hot.  "Of course you don't.  I'm throwing a house party, you're all invited," he said, throwing his arm around Junhui and his trophy while Wonwoo shook his head wildly, though his defiance was ignored.

 

"I kinda have something I want to say to Seungkwan after this, though," Hansol piped up, followed by a chorus of "oooooooooooooo" by Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Mingyu. 

 

Minghao just kind of blinked at him.  "Is that going to take all night? Just get your mushy confession over and bring him to my party.  Bring your sunglasses, it's a cool guy party," he spoke and crossed his arms over his chest to signal he was done with the conversation.  Hansol just sighed and wondered what the fuck exactly he did with those sunglasses.

 

-

Seungkwan was sitting backstage in a chair that was away from everything else.  He tilted his head back and rested it against the curtain behind him.  He was exhausted, but really happy that he and the girls won after all the hard work they put into the performance and all the work that their freinds put into the stage set.  He closed his eyes to have a moment of silence to himself.

 

"Seungkwan!" Seokmin called out to him, rushing to him.

 

So much for that moment of silence.

 

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked the other male who was leaning over him. 

 

"My boy in the back wants to talk to you," Seokmin said, and pointed to Hansol who was fidgeting behind him.

 

_Oh god._

 

Seungkwan sighed and beckoned Hansol to come to him with his hand, while shooing Seokmin away.  Seokmin decided to take a secret hiding spot behind a tall potted plant, though he was completely visible.

 

"Um, so, Minghao is throwing a house party after this.  Do you want to come with me?" Hansol held his right arm with his left hand, his left arm bent so that it was resting across his stomach.

 

"Sure, I'll go with you," Seungkwan blinked.  "But, a house party? Is Wonwoo okay with that?"

 

Hansol laughed awkwardly.  "No, I don't think so.  But Minghao does what he wants."

 

It was Seungkwan's turn to laugh awkwardly, nodding in agreement.  Silence fell between them and Seungkwan cleared his throat.  "Is that really all you wanted to tell me?"

 

Hansol shook his head.  Seokmin slapped himself behind the plant.

 

"Okay, so when we met, in the begining, I thought you were just a nice piece of ass," Hansol began, and Seungkwan sputtered, flaberghasted.  "But then, as I got to know you, I realized you were a nice piece of ass with feelings, and then I fell for those feelings," Hansol was now crying, "and I just, I think I'm falling for you, I mean, I am falling for you, I have fallen for you, I mean... I'm a mess.  What I really wanted to ask you is if you would be my boyfriend, Boo Seungkwan?"

 

Seungkwan was taken aback.  Sure, he thought Hansol might have a teensy crush on him, but he never expected a full-blown crying confession.  Though he would be lying if he said his heart didn't feel the same damn way.  He took a deep breath and with all his might, stood up and leaned forward to press a kiss to Hansol's cheek.  He grinned brightly as he pulled away, looking at Hansol as he touched his own cheek. 

 

"Do I want to be your boyfriend? Abso-fucking-lutely."

 

As they stared into each other's eyes, a loud "fuck yeah!" from Seokmin could be heard in the not-so-far-off distance.


	14. A Daydream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough.

a/n : first part is in hansol's pov. // indicates the switch to wonwoo's pov.

 

 

Hansol pulled up to Minghao's house, fully prepared to party. He, however, was not prepared for Minghao's place to be a full fledged mansion with a damn parking lot. Oh well. At least it'd be a good chance to show off his one handed parking to his newly titled boyfriend. And the tag along found in the backseat. The tag along being Seungkwan's roommate, Jungkook, who came along completely uninvited. 

 

Seungkwan was looking pissy in the passenger seat as Hansol parked the car. "Why does Minghao even bother living on campus if he has a house like this?" he mumbled his question and Hansol didn't even bother to answer since he didn't know himself. That guy was a mystery.

 

The trio made their way up to the front door, where Hansol proceeded to ring the doorbell about seven times before someone finally answered. Wonwoo stood there, looking completely unamused and completely not welcoming despite being the one to answer the door. Jungkook was the first to slip right past all of them and beeline his way towards the kitchen, where most of the party was taking place. The other two trudged in afterwards. 

 

“You guys are late," Wonwoo said and lead them over to the living room, where Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jun were hanging out at - which was away from the commotion in the kitchen. Hansol just shrugged and gestured at Seungkwan as if that was enough of an answer. It was because Wonwoo nodded, knowing that his best friend probably put too much attention into looking good for his first college party. 

 

Wonwoo returned to his spot on the couch as Hansol decided there wasn't enough space on the couch for himself and took it upon himself to sit on the table infront of the couch instead. Seungkwan, however, decided to head into the kitchen while no one was looking. There was a loud holler as the Taco Bell Sauce squad seemed to be reunited there. 

 

No one seemed to care about his absence as the group of four began talking. Not much time had passed before Minghao's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen. "Can someone please come pick up this guy??" Hansol shot up from his spot on the table because 'this guy' might be 'his guy'.

 

As Hansol walked into the kitchen, he noticed that it was not Seungkwan that was in need of picking up. Instead, he saw that everyone was gathered around, very drunk, and looking concerned as Jungkook had his face completely submerged in the punch bowl. "What the hell-" Hansol said as he came over to lift Jungkook's head out of the punch bowl. "What are you doing?" 

 

“I'm having my first date," Jungkook replied, eyes still completely focused on the punch below him. Hansol didn't know what that meant and he didn't really want to know right now, so he replied with an 'understandable' and dropped the other's head back in the punch bowl. Suddenly, he jumped as someone whispered in his ear. 

 

"The punch bowl is Jungkook's girlfriend," said the whispering voice following by an obviously drunk giggle. Hansol turned around to be faced with Seungkwan standing right behind him. "Oh no," is all that Hansol said. It had literally only been about three minutes since they arrived and Seungkwan was looking one sip away from being shitfaced.

 

Minghao was standing by the fridge, looking sketchy enough for Hansol to decide to question him. "What the hell did you put in that punch man?" Minghao answered by doing some weird finger kiss like French chefs do and said blatantly, "I spiked it. No biggie." 

 

To be honest, spiked punch was on the top of the 'Hansol's favorite alcohol' list, but since he was the designated driver, he could have none of that. He was about to say something else but Minghao quickly clapped his hands together to grab everyone's attention. 

 

“Hey dudes, it's time for some party games. Gather up in the living room!!" 

 

//

 

It took a few minutes for everyone to get sitauted in the living room, aside from Seungkwan who had somehow gotten lost in the kitchen at some point. Even Jungkook was participating in sitting in a large circle with the rest of them, fully equipped with his punch bowl girlfriend neatly placed in his lap. 

 

“Alright. Y'all know how to play spin the bottle right, truth or dare edition?" Minghao said as he took his place right next to Jun. Everyone nodded but Wonwoo raised his hand. There was no reason for that, but Minghao still pointed and called on him. "Yes, Jeon Wonwoo?" 

 

“That's not a bottle though," Wonwoo said while pointing at the empty milk carton that was placed in the middle of the human circle. Minghao quickly waved him off and motioned for him to start the game. Wonwoo sighed and gave the carton a quick spin. It landed on Jungkook. Wonwoo noticed that the guy was lovingly stroking the outline of the punch bowl and decided that he wasn't gonna mess with that, so he spun it again. 

 

This time it landed on Hansol. "Truth or dare, Hansol?" Wonwoo asked. The other was about to answer but a loud and heavily wasted voice came from the direction of the kitchen. 

 

“Choi Hansol!"

 

All heads were turned in the direction of the voice as Seungkwan came sauntering out into the living room, the missing ladle from the punch bowl equipped in his hand. Wonwoo watched with mild concern as Seungkwan used the ladle to point at Hansol. "Hey there big boy," Seungkwan had said as he came over and sat on Hansol's lap, stroking his head with the ladle instead of his hand. 

 

Hansol was looking sweaty and gave Wonwoo a 'please god help me' looking. Too bad. Wonwoo just pointed at Seungkwan instead. "He's talking to you big boy."

 

A few people laughed at Wonwoo's mocking remark but Hansol was still sweaty. Seungkwan did not even wait for a response out of the other before he was back up on his feet and pulling Hansol by the hand off in the direction of somewhere else besides there. Seungcheol was next to Wonwoo, hooting and a hollering because it was pretty obvious what this situation was hinting at. But then again you never know when it comes to Hansol.

 

Once the couple disappeared from sight, Minghao decided it was time to get the show back on the road and continued on with the game.

 

The spin the bottle game went on for a few rounds after that. Right now, it was Yuna's turn to be asked. As she was one of the people who was partying in the kitchen, she was obviously drunk as she took the position of a sidewalk gangster, tipping her head sharply to look intimidating. "Dare." 

 

Minghao was the one asking the question. "I dare you to have a full on makeout session with Seokmin." Soonyoung made a noise of disgust at the dare while Seungcheol was back to hooting and a hollering. 

 

“Easy," she scoffed and whipped her head around to look at Seokmin before making some bold 'come on' hand gesture at him. "Let's get it big boy.” She had used the same tone as Seungkwan, which made it hard for anyone to take the situation seriously. Except for one guy. 

 

Wonwoo noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mingyu didn't look too comfortable with the situation that was going on, aka the Yuseok couple making out in front of everyone. His suspicions were confirmed as Mingyu suddenly stood up and made his way away from the group and into the kitchen. He was about to get up to follow him, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Seungcheol, who was sitting next to him, gave him a look before shaking his head. "He's just going to get a drink," Seungcheol said reassuringly. 

 

At that, Wonwoo nodded and decided to think about it later. 

 

-

 

Another thirty minutes of raunchy and borderline not okay for the public shit going down during the game, Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu had still not returned. He stood up and turned to Seungcheol. "I'm gonna go check on Mingyu," he said before walking off. Seungcheol just watched him leave with a sigh. 

 

As Wonwoo made his way into the kitchen, he noticed that the guy he was searching for was no where to be found. Weird. He took out his phone and sent a text to Mingyu asking where he was. The reply came immediately, telling Wonwoo that he was hiding out in a bedroom upstairs. 

 

Wonwoo made his way to the bedroom that Mingyu was supposedly hiding in, cracking the door to peeking inside just to make sure he didn't catch the Hansol and Seungkwan couple's room by accident. To his luck, kind of, he spotted Mingyu sitting on the floor with a couple of empty beer bottles around him and one currently in his hand. 

 

He took in the appearance of his long time friend and frowned, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked and moved to sit down in front of Mingyu. 

 

"Eunbi and I broke up," Mingyu replied flatly. Wonwoo just paused. He pretty much knew because of the encounter with Eunbi the other day, but he hadn't heard Mingyu say anything about it yet. He just patted the other's back instead in hopes of him continuining with no input needed. Wonwoo wasn't excatly a good heart to heart guy anyways. 

 

It was enough for Mingyu, so he continued on. "We broke up because..." Mingyu trailed off and was looking at a bottle on the floor instead. Wonwoo could literally hear some sad BGM playing in his head as he waited for Mingyu to finish his sentence. 

 

"...I like someone else."

 

Oh shit. Was not expecting that. 

 

Wonwoo gulped visibly. This isn't what he wanted to hear. 

 

If it wasn't already obvious enough, Wonwoo liked Mingyu. Actually, it wasn't that obvious since he had been hiding it. The only people that knew were Seungkwan and Seungcheol. Seungkwan because they had been friends for almost as long as he had been friends with Mingyu, and Seungcheol because he picked up on it himself. 

 

He already had to deal with enough seeing Mingyu be with Eunbi for the past year or so. So hearing that he likes someone else wasn't in his best interest. 

 

His thoughts were cut off as Mingyu started speaking again. "Actually, no. I liked someone else. And I still do. I felt guilty because I was basically using her so I told her," Mingyu sighed. "And that's why we broke up."

 

“Oh..." Wonwoo said just to show that he's listening. He continued to pat the other's back for lack of not knowing what else to do. Mingyu simply took another drink of the beer in his hand and went on again.

 

“The person I like..." Another sigh from Mingyu. "They've been by my side for some time now. But I couldn't tell them." 

 

Wonwoo really didn't know what to do in this situation. He couldn't imagine who the person who Mingyu liked could be. Even though Mingyu was a basketball star, there wasn't many people he was close to aside from him, Seungkwan, Yuna and Eunbi. Well, Eunbi isn't an option now. The thought process made Wonwoo get a little nervous and pushed him to question. "Why couldn't you tell them?"

 

Mingyu pursed his lips, staring down at his lap as he spoke. "Because it's wrong of me to like them." 

 

Both of Wonwoo's eyes widened at this. Why would it be wrong? Is it because he likes a guy? That could only mean.. 

 

At this point, Wonwoo was just staring blankly at Mingyu while thinking of what to do. As if he wasn't already too warped up in his own thoughts, Mingyu turned to meet Wonwoo's gaze and showed a smile. "Thank you for being by my side all this time." 

 

That was basically the last piece of the puzzle that Wonwoo's hopeful mind needed to swept up in the moment.

 

And then it happened.

 

Wonwoo leaned in and kissed Mingyu. 

 

And then it happened.

 

Mingyu quickly pushing Wonwoo away and standing up, looking down at Wonwoo as the latter sat there looking confused. Mingyu's face read anger but it also had a hint of betrayal as well. "What the hell man?" Wonwoo could instantly tell that he just made a huge mistake. 

 

"I-" Wonwoo gulped and began to stutter, not knowing how to explain himself.  "I thought the person you liked was me." 

 

The anger on Mingyu's features had been replaced to show no emotion at all. Wonwoo could tell that he was going to act this way just to make Wonwoo feel a little less shitty about his own stupid mistake. "Do you like me?" he had asked Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo didn't comment verbally. He responded with a slight nod of his head. It was already too late to go back now. 

 

"The person I like is Yuna." Mingyu's words were clear and firm despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "Not you." Wonwoo watched as Mingyu headed towards the door, looking back to say one last thing before leaving.

 

"Let's not be friends anymore." And he was gone.  
  

Now Wonwoo was alone in the room. But before he had the chance to think about what had all just happened, the door opened again. He looked up to see Seungcheol standing at the doorway. He made his way over to Wonwoo and sat down next to him, letting out a sigh. "I heard everything." 

 

Wonwoo didn't respond. He just hung his head in shame. Seungcheol was the one patting his pat back now. "It's okay, Wonwoo." 

 

"Do you think he hates me?" he finally asked the older. He had just single handedly ruined his relationship with the friend he's known the longest, but he couldn't even bring himself to cry about it. Despite all that just happened, he still just couldn't.

 

Seungcheol's response came after a moment of silence. "You know the answer to that."

 

And he did. Wonwoo's known Mingyu long enough to know what he was thinking despite trying to hide his emotions in the heat of the moment. If Mingyu thought that this is what's best for them then he would just have to manage. 

 

Because it really is for the best. 

 

 

 

a/n: surprise


End file.
